<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（Lenark/Majo）命运 by WelkinAkiania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746710">（Lenark/Majo）命运</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania'>WelkinAkiania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Voice (Germany) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accident, F/M, Friendship, Grief, Lenark, M/M, Majomajo, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当命运挑战你的时候，你处于情感的困惑中，已经不知道自己站在哪里、自己是谁。<br/>Mark Forster必须亲身经历这些，学会处理那些让他疲惫不堪、压垮他的感情和想法。<br/>他最后是会变得更强大，还是不得不认输？<br/>《Fate》授权翻译，原文德语，作者rolingkrieger</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johannes Strate/Mark Forster, Mark Forster/Lena Meyer-Landrut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767610">Fate</a> by rolingkrieger.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原文作者：rolingkrieger<br/>原文地址：https://www.wattpad.com/story/179365653-fate</p><p>译者注：与其说在描写某一或某几对cp，不如概括为Mark中心向，重点在Mark本人的挣扎与救赎。时间线拉得很短，所有剧情集中在不到一个月内，一口气从头读到尾真的有坐过山车般的惊险、跌宕与震撼，到结尾才有豁然开朗之感。<br/>漫长的压抑剧情可能让很多人在前十几章就丧失阅读兴趣，感情戏的缺乏也使潜在的cp粉读者流失，但不可否认它是一篇非常好的文章。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark视角：</p><p>外面很冷。当他终于把车停在了大公寓楼前时，天还亮着，冻得瑟瑟发抖的朋友赶紧打开车门，在副驾驶位坐下。</p><p>“要不是你打电话说你要迟到，我就在楼上呆着了。”还在发抖的Max呻吟着，揉了揉冰冷的胳膊。</p><p>Mark充满歉意地望过去，但看到他脸上甜蜜的表情，不由得笑了起来，“当时真的在堵车。我一直想，现在我们要继续走了。但如果不是你站在那里，我一定会按铃的。” 他的朋友没有看他，但Mark知道，对方并不是真的生气，也许有点暴躁，但也不会破坏他们的心情。</p><p>他立刻重启了发动机，开车离开。</p><p>那是二月，Mark刚刚结束了他全年巡演的第一部分，尽管受着一点感冒的小折磨，但他还沉浸在一切都很完美的兴奋中。</p><p>Max Giesinger知道Mark也曾在演唱会上开过自己的玩笑，但他相信下次有机会一定会报复回去。</p><p>“你和Lena的事情怎么样了？”</p><p>Mark被自己一瞬间愉悦的思绪所牵引，不得不咽下口水——为什么他非要现在谈起这些？但事实很清楚，这个话题终会到来。距离他们上次见面已经过去了一段时间，在此期间新一季的Voice Kids完成了第一部分的录制，而这次Lena重新成为了导师团队的一员。</p><p>Max也知道这一点。不是因为Mark告诉了他，而是将近两年前他们喝酒时，Max曾直接质问Mark那首《Satellite》的故事——后者曾在Sing Meinen Song的Lena之夜把这首歌唱给她听。Max不依不饶，把这个问题摆在面前，让Mark再也无法否认。</p><p>Mark在这首歌中倾注了所有的感情，因而收到了很多人的提问，但他们中的大多数都对他的回答感到满意：他是一个歌手，他应当能够传递感情。只有Max不相信这个回复；以及Nitti，现在唯一知道他真实想法的人。</p><p>Mark耸了耸肩：“好吧，我不知道。分手后的她并不容易。又有其他事情不断出现，她现在的负担更重了。她只是没有一个可以依靠的肩膀。”</p><p>Max把一只手搭在他的手臂上：“你在逃避问题，我问的不是这个。所以你没有告诉她？”</p><p>Mark不安地摆着双腿。他知道朋友的询问并非催促，但每每想到这里，难免感到一阵胸闷。他大口地呼吸着，摇了摇头：“没有。”他只能把话说到这里。</p><p>“哦，Mark！” Max听起来有些烦躁，“你不会再有这样容易的机会了。盲选时已经很明显了，你们很配。我知道你这么说是什么意思。而现在你终于有机会接近Lena，有机会搞定她。伙计，我真搞不懂你，你平时可没这么焦虑！"</p><p>Mark又深吸了一口气：“我只是不想搞砸了！”</p><p>他已经和她走得很近了。他们在节目中笑得很开心。和Steff以及The BossHoss在一起，几乎就像回到南非的那段时光。但他也感受到了她想要隐藏的悲伤，他与她保持距离，只因他不再想迷惑她——比起维持这份单相思，那是他更不忍心去做的。</p><p>“只是现在还不是时候。”Mark试探性地嘀咕道，“理解我就好。”</p><p>但Max似乎并不想放弃。“你只是个懦夫，仅此而已。如果是这样，那就承认吧！这些关于‘还没到时候’的感慨，还能坚持到什么时候？该死的，她现在是单身！迟早有一天，会有更有胆量的人出现，那时她就会离开！”</p><p>他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。一方面是因为感冒带来的头疼仍在持续，另一方面是Max说得没错。他是个懦弱的人，生怕他表白后连最后一点希望也会溜走，假如她并没有那么喜欢他，她无法想象她和他……</p><p>他狠狠地踩了一脚刹车，差点闯过了面前的红灯。</p><p>这个话题对Mark来说并不愉快。太多压抑的感情让他疲惫不堪，单单是提到这件事就能让他情绪失控：“我们能不能换个话题……”</p><p>“Mark，我知道你不想谈这个，但和你聊完以后，我都没心情和别人出去了。”他们经过一家咖啡馆，过会儿在那里他们会见到Strate和Oerding，两位Johannes，“你为什么不能抛开你所有的疑惑，向她展示真正的你？还是你想让我替你去做？我倒是不介意。”</p><p>Mark盯着他，他的心脏在胸口砰砰跳动：“你不会敢的……”慌乱的情绪席卷过他全身。Max不会这样做的，他是自己的朋友，“这个……我必须决定什么时候才时机合适……”</p><p>Max笑了起来：“说得跟你能做到似的。Lena不会恨你的，但总得有人主动出击，否则永远也不会成功。”</p><p>信号灯变成绿色，Mark启动车辆，心里发抖。Max真的会违背他的意愿，这样去做吗……</p><p>如果他能专心致志的话，可能会早点看到这一切。但现在，他只能听见刺耳的刹车声和Max的尖叫，任凭随后而来的巨大冲击将他们抛到马路对面。</p><p>突然间，安全气囊全部展开，他们被甩来甩去，最后砰的一声撞上柱子，这才停了下来。</p><p>他的心脏因震惊而瞬间暂停了跳动。Mark喘着粗气，握着方向盘的手仍在剧烈抖动。他感觉有什么湿漉漉的东西从喉咙里冒出来，原来那是血，他吐着鲜红的液体，哽咽着直到停止。他没有痛感，只感觉到陌生的昏暗。Mark害怕地望向右边的Max，后者坐在副驾驶位上，沉着脸，流着血，闭着眼睛。</p><p>“Max。”他低声说。但他感觉眼睛被一层面纱罩住，自己则坠入漆黑的深渊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark视角：</p><p>Mark捕捉到一阵稳定的哔哔声，那响声慢慢地渗透进他的意识。每一下呼吸都带来剧痛，他听见了呻吟。声音渐渐传入耳朵，议论声渐次响起，令他有些迷惑。他试着去理解它们，去集中注意听它们，但事实证明这是不可能的。不过，他觉得自己能辨清一些：那不是Hannes吗？他在这里做什么？</p><p>这里……这里到底是哪里？</p><p>他缓缓睁开眼睛，光亮刺痛了他，所以他眨了眨眼睛。头疼如约而至。尽管如此，他还是想知道是谁在说话，这里是什么地方。但过了好一会儿，他的眼睛才能真正睁开，他终于能看清一些东西。</p><p>“你好，Mark。”他能在成千上万人中认出这个声音，它如此独特而有力，听起来很不一般。Johannes Strate对他笑了笑，轻轻地将手抚上他的脸颊，“感谢上帝。”Mark看得出来，尽管对方脸上挂着友好的表情，但他看上去似乎很疲惫紧张。他到底怎么了？</p><p>“Hannes……”他的声音不听使唤，听起来刺耳嘶哑，“你怎么了？”</p><p>和他说话的人笑了一下，“你终于醒了，这很好。”</p><p>醒了吗？是的，他是在床上睡着了。Mark试着看了看四周，但除了躺在明亮的房间里，他什么也不知道，失去眼镜的他看一切都很模糊。</p><p>“我们在哪儿？”他觉得这个地方并不熟悉，让他高兴的只有Johannes略显严肃的面容。Mark很高兴见到他，但为什么他看起来如此悲伤？</p><p>Hannes捏了捏他的手，“你在医院里。”他轻声说道，“你……你发生了意外。”他用拇指擦着手背，低下头。</p><p>啊……Mark试图在脑海中寻找一些可能与对方的话相吻合的记忆。自己为什么会在医院？发生了什么样的事故？他根本不记得有过什么样危险的状况。他到汉堡去见他“MajoMajo”*的朋友。独自一人。不，Max也在。是的……的确发生过什么。但不是意外。他们开着他的车，谈论着……Lena。但那感觉更像是在吵架，而不是谈话。他和……Max！</p><p>突然间，他感到一阵不适，“Max有什么问题吗？”他深吸一口气，这是他唯一能做的事。Mark的心怦怦直跳，他必须去找Max，确定对方没事。他拼命地想直起身子，但胸口的疼痛让这个动作几乎不可能完成。Johannes轻轻地把他推回枕头里。</p><p>“冷静。你千万不能着急。”Johannes的双手依然放在他的手臂上，后者重重地吞了一口口水，“Max不会有事的。”</p><p>他为什么不说话？为什么他最后不把自己从痛苦中解脱出来，告诉自己Max没事？</p><p>“Hannes，告诉我……”Mark感到自己的身体开始颤抖，他很害怕对方说的话，但他必须要听，他需要了解清楚这一切。</p><p>门被推开，一个男人走了进来，后面跟着一个身材娇小的女人，他们都穿着一身白衣。</p><p>“很高兴看到你醒了，Mr. Ćwiertnia。”男人让John来到自己身旁，向病床弯下腰，”你感觉怎么样？”</p><p>而Mark只能点点头，因为他现在无法停止思考Max。那名医生，无论他是谁，掀开他的毯子和他穿着的病号服，沿贴在他右肋弓上的绷带给他做触诊，似乎对结果十分满意。Mark伴随着疼痛而艰难地深呼晰着，医生听着他的心跳，最后把毯子盖了回去。</p><p>“你很幸运。”他转向Mark，“我们不得不给你做手术。肋骨弓断裂造成了严重的内出血，我们不知道你能不能活下来。但你很坚强。那就好。”他站在静脉注射器的方向盘上，Mark现在才发现自己身上还连着两个袋子。医生想要离开，但被Mark用袖子拦住了。</p><p>“那么Max……Max Giesinger呢？”</p><p>医生再次转身，回到床前，用友好的微笑看着他，“你知道由于保密性，我不能透露给你任何信息。但我可以告诉你，他的母亲就在那边。也许你可以和她联系一下。”他拍了拍Mark的胳膊，但随后严肃起来，“警察们也希望得到你适合问话的具体时间。他们本应该再再耐心一点。现在你很好地苏醒了，我们明天再看看。”他又看向Johannes。“如果你愿意，你可以留下来，万一病人有什么变化，请告诉我。”于是他和身后的女人一并离开了。</p><p>Max在这里，这意味着他还活着。</p><p>Mark松了一口气。他看着Johannes，后者站回床边，拉着他的手，“我们很害怕。关于你。”他喃喃自语，笑着说，“你真的很坚强。”他又抚摸着Mark的手背，“我会把这个喜讯告诉大家。他们都陪伴着你。我们轮番上阵。Daniel也在汉堡，他现在住在我家。”</p><p>Mark很惊讶。他不清楚自己在医院里呆了多久，但Johannes的回答击倒了他，“你已经睡了将近一个星期。直到两天前你还在重症监护室里。你能醒来真是太好了。”</p><p>Mark笑了起来，为自己从邻居们得到的爱感到高兴，即使这种亲近感对他来说其实并不束缚。</p><p>“我很高兴你在这里。”他不能说得更多，但他相信Hannes知道自己的意思。然而，现在他需要一个确定的答案，“你现在能告诉我Max怎么样了吗？”</p><p>Johannes用拇指在手背上画的圈圈变得更加有力。他深吸一口气，然后才开始讲述，“他有几处骨折。”他平时很强势的声音现在听起来格外柔和，“当时卡车就从他的身边……”他迟疑地看着Mark，“他还在昏迷中。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*译者注：Majomajo出自Mark自己在ins中打的标签，指他和Johannes Strate、Johannes Oerding两位Johannes的友谊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johannes视角：</p><p>Johannes慢慢地在街道上闲逛，完全沉浸在思索中。一方面，他心中充满了难以言喻的幸福感，另一方面，又因为没有把一切都说出来而忐忑不安。这就像是一个谎言，一个不言而喻的谎言。</p><p>但是，Mark今天却不能焦虑。晚一天告诉他对他的身心都有好处。他必须先恢复体力，他太累了，太虚弱了。等到他又睡着了，Johannes才走到了回家的路上。</p><p>明天自己会告诉他。就在明天早上，他要比其他人先。作为朋友，自己欠他的。如果对方允许，他会帮助他，站在他身边。</p><p>他又把双手深深地埋在口袋里。天气依然苦寒。尽管如此，他还是宁愿走在来往医院的路上，他需要时间，需要几天来清理不断在脑海中循环的思绪。</p><p>事故的照片经常滑入他的脑海。他们正聊得起劲的时候，撞击声甚至让咖啡馆的窗户都震动了起来。“但这是Mark的车！”Johannes Oerding立刻认出了它。他们惊恐地跳起来，冲到外面。</p><p>咖啡馆就坐落在这个人迹罕至的十字路口，如果Mark不能马上找到他们，他们会坐在窗口指挥来人。然而现在，他们已经把注意力集中到了右侧那辆似乎已经完全被摧毁的浅色轿车和那辆斜着停在那里的卡车上。</p><p>在好友打紧急电话的时候，Johannes一直处于恍惚状态，只能盯着离他们几米远的汽车。透过挡风玻璃可以看到安全带下两个人型，已经看不出什么好形状了。</p><p>卡车司机惊恐地看向车内，再看向迅速聚起的人群。他的朋友也跑到了他们身边，打开了驾驶室的门，摸了摸Mark的脉搏，这些事情他后来向警方一一报告。然后能听到了警笛声，几分钟后，几个救援队就已经赶到了现场，小心翼翼地把他的两位朋友放在担架上，然后送上救护车。</p><p>Johannes摇了摇头，试图把这段记忆驱逐出脑海。</p><p>他心情很沉重，一直这样僵持着，连手指头都抬不起来。如果一直靠他自己度过这段时间，他根本熬不过去。他一想到那场事故，仍然心有余悸。</p><p>他微微叹了口气。他很快就会回家，把一切告诉Anna和Nitti，然后把Emil哄睡。他的思绪又回到Mark身上——但愿他能轻松地睡上一觉，不要太担心Max，因为人们的隐瞒是有理由的。他需要睡眠。</p><p>Johannes从上衣口袋里拿出钥匙，打开前门锁。当他走上二楼的楼梯时，已经能听到儿子的笑声，这让他笑了起来。</p><p>他一把钥匙插入锁孔，就听到Emil喊“爸爸”。门很快被打开，他的小儿子跳进他的怀里。Johannes亲吻着他的头发，把儿子紧紧地压在自己身上，为这阵活力感到高兴。</p><p>Anna走进大厅，对他笑了笑，“你一定饿了吧，晚饭已经做好了。”</p><p>他脱下外套和鞋子，拉着儿子的手，一起跑进厨房。Daniel已经坐在桌前，安娜把一盘意大利面放在桌上，给了他一个吻。“先吃，然后慢慢说。”</p><p>Nitti对Johannes笑了笑，他们沉默地吃着东西。但他饿了，他从早饭开始就一直待在医院，直到中午才送Daniel回家睡觉。现在他看起来恢复了一些，但过去几天在每个人身上都留下了疲惫的痕迹。</p><p>随后，当他们拿着啤酒在沙发上坐下时，Johannes才第一次感到轻松。直到昨天，一切都可能会有完全不同的发展，医生一直说Mark的失血量相当大，预后会很困难。而现在Mark终于苏醒，而且病情稳定，正如医生所说的那样。Johannes已经把下午的事情详细地讲给Nitti。</p><p>“你是个好朋友。”Daniel的话让他大吃一惊。</p><p>“你也是。你也在这里。”Johannes并不认为Nitti从事故发生后就一直待在汉堡是什么理所当然的事情。为了陪朋友，他推掉了所有的约会。</p><p>Daniel短促地笑了一下，“不，我是说……我不知道你们俩的关系有多亲密。没想到你们俩的关系这么好。这很好。Mark真的很欣赏友情。”</p><p>Johannes疲惫地别过脸，“虽然我现在觉得自己不像一个朋友。作为朋友，人应该诚实事。”是的，沉默并没有让他心安。Mark想知道一切，可他却一直保持沉默。</p><p>“你没告诉他？”Nitti喝了一口啤酒，看着他。他的眼神里没有一丁点惊讶。</p><p>Johannes摇了摇头，“我还做不到。今天不行。”他狠狠地叹了口气。</p><p>Nitti把一只手搭上他的肩膀。过去这几天让他们成为了朋友。“我可能也不会马上告诉他。但他一定会没事的，我相信。我们会帮助他，他不会孤单的。”</p><p>Daniel比这里的任何人都了解他，但Johannes仍然无法从恐惧中解脱出来。他害怕他们做的是错的，害怕Mark的反应与他们的预期不同，“如果他不能呢？我不知道那时我又该怎么办。”</p><p>Daniel认真地看着他，不确定地耸了耸肩。</p><p>在时机成熟之前，在Mark知道全部真相之前，他们并不会知道答案。而这中间又是一个夜晚，一个漫长的夜晚。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*作者注：也许，我终于可以设法留一个可爱的问候，给那个读了第一章并鼓励我切换人称写文的人❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johannes视角：</p><p>像上个星期的每个早晨一样，他们又一次走在去医院的路上。他们并排走着，沉默着，不过并不尴尬，毕竟每个人都陷在各自的思绪中。Johannes的手深深地插在外套口袋里，那至少可以让他躲避一下寒冷。</p><p>他又和Lena通了电话，她是那样的兴奋和焦急，和电话中Mark的母亲一样，后者迫切地想来看望Mark；他也给Tilmann拨了过去。他们中的每个人都会确保把Mark健康的好消息传到所有重要的人那里。</p><p>这是故事中积极的部分。现在摆在他们面前的是另一部分，Hannes不记得自己曾在谈话前如此惴惴不安过。而且，虽然和Mark在一起很轻松，他是一个绝对愉快的沟通伙伴，但这并非无关紧要的话题，这可能会改变一切，就看事情如何发展了。一切还是那样的悬而未决。</p><p>他们抵达医院，快步穿过巨大的双层门，穿过长长的走廊，只有最终站在Max躺着的玻璃窗前时才抬起头来，他的身上连接着无数的电线和软管。</p><p>此刻Johannes也不得不说出实话，这让这件事情更加戏剧化。</p><p>和之前每次一样，他站在这里，看到这一幕，都会起鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>Max母亲也在那里，所以Nitti敲了敲窗户。她转身向他们招手，然后，她举起了大拇指，至少这意味着情况也没有恶化。</p><p>她认识Mark，但还不想去看他，她怕接触到他。</p><p>不知道为什么，Johannes很庆幸Mark的身体状况不允许他走到这里，这样他就可以避开这幅画面了。他无法想象那时Mark身上会发生什么，当他先是知道了真相，然后又亲眼目睹……</p><p>Nitti仿佛看穿了他的想法，抬眼看向他，轻声道，“你准备好了吗？如果你想让我……”</p><p>“没有。”Johannes摇了摇头，“我想你永远都不能准备好。但我觉得这应该由我告诉他。不知道为什么。”</p><p>“也许你是对的。”Nitti狠狠地抽了一口气，拍了拍Rovolverheld主唱的肩膀，点头暗示应该结束了。</p><p>于是他们坐电梯回到一层。在病房门口，他们先是对视一眼，敲了敲门，这才进屋。</p><p>Johannes看到Mark像前几天一样如此凄惨地躺着，只觉得他的胸口被刺了一下。这一个星期对他而言太糟糕了，他脸色极度苍白，脸颊塌陷，这是他和生命奋力斗争的证明，现在他终于成功了。</p><p>而每次握住他的手，他的手都是那么的冰凉，让Johannes觉得不得不去温暖它。但与往常不同的是，当Mark认出他时，能睁开眼睛，露出一个笑容。</p><p>“嘿。”他的眼睛里盛满温情。Johannes努力把这幅画面刻在脑海中，他担心，这可能是一段时间内最后一次看到这样温柔的他。</p><p>“你怎么样？”Nitti就站在他旁边，满脸笑容。</p><p>Mark微微点头，“相当好，我觉得。”他又一下子严肃起来，“只是我一想到Max时就觉得很不安。我无法想象……希望它能再一次……”他显然说不出话，鉴于这个东西并不存在，“警察<br/>之后就会来，但我还是不知道发生了什么。我该怎么跟他们说呢？”</p><p>Johannes不得不艰难地吞咽着。他清了清嗓子，“咳咳。”他应该怎么开始呢？他感觉到Mark询问的眼神落在自己身上。</p><p>“Hannes？怎么了？”</p><p>为什么这不能是一些积极的东西，“我觉得你知道这一点很重要。”</p><p>Mark认真地看着他，嘴唇微张，眉毛竖起。该死的，这让他想起了他们在Voice Kids的时候，就是在那里他们听着孩子们的歌声，真正了解彼此。</p><p>他必须振作起来。</p><p>“嗯，关于这次事故……”这太难了，所以Johannes在床边坐下，直视着Mark，一直握着他的手，用拇指在他的手背上画圈，就像他经常做的那样。</p><p>“哦？我需要知道什么？“Mark对他笑了笑，想让他高兴起来，“没关系，你说吧。”</p><p>Johannes已经开启了这个话题，现在他必须把它讲完，“只是警察认为……嗯……他们说你闯了红灯……”他听不到自己的声音，但他看得出，Mark已经明白了这是什么意思，因为他的脸色比先前更显呆滞，惊愕的神情也渐渐消失在了虚空中。</p><p>很长一段时间，病房中都是紧张的沉默，直到被Mark气若游丝的呢喃打破。</p><p>“都是……我的错……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark视角：</p><p>就像被人打了一拳，只是更用力，疼痛感并没有消失。</p><p>Johannes还坐在床边，他的朋友兼长期的音乐伙伴Daniel Nitti已经拉起一把椅子，就近放在了他的身边。</p><p>虽然他感谢他们的陪伴，他们说的好话……但这并不能改变什么。无非是怪他出了车祸，怪他让Max现在处于昏迷状态，怪即将发生在他身上的一切……他现在能做的只有祈祷……</p><p>Mark试图吞下牢牢卡在喉咙里的肿块，但这只会增加胸口的压力，他急促地呼吸着。</p><p>他们曾谈论过Lena，他仍记得这个话题对他的造成了多大的影响。难道这就是他一不留神就错过了红绿灯的原因？</p><p>其实他是个安全的好司机。几年前他曾在弗伦斯堡因为超速而丢了一分，但是在十字路口等地方，或者说在根本没有使用标志和信号灯的时候，他都会特别注意。由于他是红绿色弱，他只能看着被照亮的地方作出反应。</p><p>他当时有这么心不在焉吗？</p><p>嗯，谈话很激烈。可能是的。但这并没有让现状变得更好，这不是一个借口。</p><p>他看着他的两个朋友，“你们不必留下来。我可以自己回答问题。”他不想叫他们离开，他们离自己这么近，看起来太有负担了。然而，他却渴望着短暂的放手，闭上眼睛，给那些在自己腹中翻江倒海的的悲伤和痛苦一些空间。</p><p>为此，他必须独自一人。</p><p>“我们知道。”Nitti笑起来，耸了耸肩，“为什么，你想摆脱我们？”</p><p>他能说什么？当然不是。但他们现在和Max在一起不是更合适吗？毕竟，Max是受害者，不是他。他是肇事者。</p><p>而且他觉得很不好。非常严重。他将永远不可能弥补这一切。</p><p>于是他们静静地等待着警官的到来。</p><p>Mark简单地揉了揉眼睛，感觉到了别人同情的眼神。他很累，疲惫不堪，头疼丝毫没有减轻。呼吸对他来说还是很困难，很痛苦。但与Max的情况相比，这算不得什么。这是他的错。而且无论他对自己说了多少次，他的愧疚都没有好转。</p><p>终于有人敲门了，两个穿着制服的人进了房间。</p><p>他们问他：“Mr. Ćwiertnia？”他点了点头。他的朋友们立刻站起来，给警察们让路。“我们是来问你几个问题的。你觉得可以吗？”他再次点了点头，一个官员坐在床边的椅子上，另一个在靠墙的桌子上摊开了文件。</p><p>“现在我就2019年2月17日下午4点42分发生的事故向你提几个问题。我想请你如实回答它们。你可以自由地拒绝回答可能被解释为对你不利的问题。你也有权得到法律代表的协助。你都明白了吗？”</p><p>Mark点了点头，补充道，“是的，我明白。”</p><p>“你希望你的访客在场吗，否则我会带他们离开房间。”警察转向他的朋友们，但Mark举起了手。“欢迎你们留下来。”</p><p>在询问他的具体情况后，话题转向了事故发生的当天。Mark讲述了他从柏林到汉堡的旅行，在Max公寓前的停留，他们的对话。警察们一开始并不想知道细节，但对于可能导致注意力不集中的问题，他不想回避。</p><p>“我不记得事故的情况了。甚至连红绿灯都没有印象，就是这个红绿灯。但我不能排除这种可能性，毕竟我没有集中精力，因为我与Mr. Giesinger的谈话内容……非常情绪化。" 他试图解释，但军官举起一只手，微笑着。</p><p>"我们坚持事实，Mr. For……Ćwiertnia。既然你不记得那场事故，所有关于事故发生原因的考虑都是纯粹的猜测。你知道，原因一定是与事故发生的时间有关，而你因为缺乏记忆，无法判断清楚。只有等你的记忆恢复了，那才是重要的。目前我们只能认为，不管你这么做的原因是什么，都是因为你在红灯时进入路口才造成事故的。”</p><p>他觉得恶心，脑海里回荡着这句话。</p><p>“但是，我们没有任何影像资料和证人证言，我们只有事故对方的证言和取证结果。进一步的结果将以书面形式通知您。”他伸出手来，“好了，就这样吧。我们已经完成了记录。谢谢你的配合。早日康复。”他站起身来，和可能已经记下一切的同事简短地交谈了几句，便一起离开了房间。</p><p>三个人都看着他们。</p><p>Johannes回到了床边，“你看起来很累。你不睡一会儿吗？”</p><p>睡觉？不，他现在太清醒了。</p><p>又一次听说是他造成的事故，虽然还没有证明，但这有什么可怀疑的呢……只是这很痛苦。为什么会痛苦？他为什么不注意？当他想到Max，想到他的朋友，对他如此重要的朋友，几乎和他争吵过的朋友，他喉咙里的疙瘩就更严重了。他多想告诉他，他很抱歉，他愿意做任何事情来证明他对他的喜欢……</p><p>“该死的！”Mark咬了咬嘴唇。他什么都做不了，什么都做不了。他又在脑海里回想着他的朋友，他用只有最好的朋友才有的方式对他的良心说话，而他却不领情，只因为害怕失去一些他根本不曾拥有的东西。而现在发生了什么？现在，他可能会失去一个一直在他身边的人，他最好的朋友之一。因为他的错。</p><p>他叹了口气，闭上眼睛。他知道自己该做什么，“我得去见Max。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark视角：</p><p>他透过窗户凝视着略显黑暗的房间。</p><p>他只能猜测Max正躺在那张床上，他的脸和身体全被电线和软管覆盖，只有一条赤裸的手臂露在毯子外。没有这些机器，他能活下去吗？Mark重重地叹了口气，感觉像在拍一部烂片。仿佛一切都不真实。</p><p>Max的母亲穿着防护服，戴着口罩坐在他旁边。她只是转了一下身，但当她的目光直射到他身上时，又立刻转过头去。她知道这一点。她知道是他的错，他看到了她眼中的责备和绝望。<br/>那道目光刺痛了他，但不幸的是，的确如此。他不能怪她。毕竟，她是母亲，要保护自己的孩子。</p><p>“Max，我们是不是该回去了？”Nitti担心地看着他，但他摇了摇头。</p><p>Johannes把Mark紧紧地抱在怀里，这让他还能再坚持一下。他不被允许直接去Max的房间，因为有感染的危险，但这就是医院的要求。Hannes把外套套在他身上，因为他只穿了一件翼衫；他们还组织了一辆轮椅送他来这里，他只是还太过虚弱，目前还不能走路。</p><p>他更感谢他的朋友，尤其是其中的Nitti，尽管对方不知为何并不想要带他来。但这对他来说是如此重要。</p><p>而现在，他站在那里，虽然有些摇摇欲坠，但至少他觉得离Max很近，即使这一幕让他心碎。知道这种情况是咎由自取并没有让他的心情好转。他多么希望Max能好起来。如果是这样的话，无助地躺在那里的应该是他自己，而不是他的朋友。</p><p>他短暂地闭上了眼睛。为什么他不能做得更多？而他为什么当时没有注意到呢？</p><p>他感觉到Johannes温热的呼吸打在他的脖子上，后者抬头看着他，笑了笑，“你没事吧？”Mark点了点头。Hannes再次紧紧的扶住他的身体，尽量不给他造成太大的痛苦。当然会痛。不过反正他现在也不在乎。站在这里，这是现在重要的事。</p><p>Max是否感觉到了他们的存在？人们常说，昏迷中的病人是知道周围发生的事情的。但是……他难道还想让自己站在这里？想到这里，一阵电流贯穿Mark的脊背，他不受控制地开始发抖。如果他不想再见到他呢？永远也不？毕竟，这里的一切苦难都是他造成的。Mark在心里摇了摇头。</p><p>如果真的是这样，那么他必须接受，接受，哪怕这是他最坏的打算。Max好起来的事情很重要，超越其它一切。</p><p>他的双腿现在终究还是罢工了，它们颤抖得越来越剧烈。Johannes把他扶回轮椅上。他疲惫地闭上眼睛，感到头晕目眩。</p><p>“我们回去，你再躺下，好吗？”Hannes的声音是那么的柔和。其实他不应该这样。他们没有责备他，尽管他们是Max的朋友。反过来他也会有同样的反应吗？他不清楚。</p><p>当他们回到房间后，Johannes帮他脱掉外套，上了床。他让自己软绵绵地倒在枕头里，任凭毯子盖住全身。Hannes给他摘下眼镜，放在床头柜上。</p><p>"我再找一个护士，让她给你插上。" Hannes指了指输液装置，跑出了房间。</p><p>Mark闭上眼睛，不得不整理一下思绪。</p><p>其实他本来打算下周造访Paddy，和他一起去慕尼黑的演唱会，给Max一个惊喜。现在，一切都无限期停止了，如果还能有机会实现的话……</p><p>喉咙里的疙瘩又加重了，让他喘不过气来，于是他睁开眼睛，看着在手机上打字的Nitti。对方仿佛感受到了自己的目光，抬起了头。</p><p>“你不想睡一会儿吗？你看起来很累。”他看得出来Nitti的本义有多好，但是至于睡觉……不，他现在不能。也许以后，如果……是的，如果什么？</p><p>“妈妈好吗？”他相信Nitti已经和自己的家人联系过了，“希望她不要太担心。”</p><p>Nitti笑了起来，“不可能！”他摇着头，“她当然担心。她也不确定今天还是明天来。但我和Hannes已经通知了大家。”</p><p>“你要不要喝点水？”Mark被扯出了思绪。</p><p>他想吗？他此刻离这种俗事多么遥远啊，他口干舌燥，但他一点也不渴，“也许以后吧。”他喃喃道。</p><p>“Este也会度过这段时间的，他现在有点忙，但他衷心祝福你。”Esteban是Mark身边一个伟大的经纪人，他对自己的支持非常大，在所有的协调任命上都非常出色，这对于他过去一直的辉煌与成功非常必要。如果没有他，自己真的会很失落。</p><p>突然，Mark又有了一个想法。如果Esteban这么忙……也许是因为这次事故……如果公众知道他制造了以一车祸，而Max因为自己而受了这么重的伤……然后会发生什么？</p><p>人们会对他失去信心吗？</p><p>这其实并不重要。也许这才是惩罚……</p><p>Johannes回到房间。他刚才离开了很久，现在他笑着走到Mark身边，坐在床边，拉着他的手。</p><p>“那么……”他对Mark笑了笑，但似乎有些不确定，“我有一个惊喜给你，但前提是你真的想要。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johannes视角：</p><p>“你应该跟我确认一下！”Nitti的声音听起来很生气，在他们去Johannes公寓的路上，他显得很不高兴。</p><p>“为什么？你看到他了！你会丢下他一个人吗？”Johannes不理解对方的愤怒。这当然是有风险的，但他觉得现在这样做是最好的。</p><p>Nitti嗤之以鼻，“当然不是！但他需要医疗护理……”</p><p>“他会得到的，别担心！”他停了下来，看着Mark的小个子好友，“你以为我不考虑这些吗？作为他最好的朋友，你应该看到他现在正处于绝望的边缘，还是你有那么瞎？”</p><p>“你别跟我说这些！”Nitti惊愕地摇了摇头，“我当然看得到！他不说了，他睡不下去！我不是瞎子！”他们继续走着，“但他刚经历一场大手术，他很虚弱，需要输液和吃药。”</p><p>Johannes又停了下来，看着Nitti，“是的。但最重要的是，他需要我们。否则，他也撑不下去。”他们再一次行走起来。</p><p>当他提出这个建议时，Mark一开始还惊讶地看着他，但又慢慢地点了点头。也许只是因为他无论如何都难以拒绝一个愿望，但这并不重要。重要的是，因为到目前为止根据他对Mark的了解，他不会有太多的时间去考虑，那不一定是好事。</p><p>“他不让我们照顾他……”Nitti的担心是有道理的，但Johannes不是傻瓜。</p><p>“护工服务。他们也会更换静脉注射器。”他在电话里安排了一切，然后才知道Mark的反应，“还有我的全科医生来换绷带，五天后他就回医院了。满意了吗？”</p><p>主治医生之所以同意这样的安排，只是因为此事与事故和心理因素有关，这对积极的治疗过程是相当重要的。</p><p>Johannes知道，Mark十分愧疚，这份愧疚吞没了他。他能从眼神中读出这一点。而且他也知道，Mark是一个想自己解决这个问题的人，所以他不会给任何人带来负担。但在现在这种情况下，自己不能允许这样做，Mark的情况太过严重。</p><p>他们到达了公寓，跑上二楼。Anna和Emil正和奶奶待在一起，目前还不算太坏，所以Mark可以安然抵达而不会被立刻被自己的儿子缠住——Emil真的很喜欢他。</p><p>Johannes拿起包，装了一件毛衣、运动裤和一条自己新买的拳击短裤，外加一件外套、袜子和拖鞋，万一他的鞋子和其他放在病室的衣柜里的衣服不能换上。Natalie之后会从Mark在柏林的公寓里带来自己的衣服，因为她有一把备用钥匙。</p><p>他拿着包跑进客厅，Nitti正在那里等他。他看了看大沙发，想象着Mark会躺在哪里，又跑回卧室拿来一条又厚又软的毯子，放在沙发上，让Mark无论如何都会舒服些。他把走廊上的圆形衣架放在后面，那里可以用来挂点滴。当然，他还有第二间客房，Mark会在那里睡一晚上。</p><p>一切准备就绪后，他从橱柜里拿出车钥匙，看着跟在他身后进门的Nitti，“现在没事了吧？”他担心Mark会感觉到他们之间的不和谐。</p><p>但Daniel拍了拍他的肩膀，对他笑起来，“你真是个好朋友。对不起。”</p><p>Johannes也笑了，对他点了点头。然后他们走下来，穿过马路，坐进车里。在短暂的车程中，他们居然切到了一首Max Giesinger的歌。两人对视一眼，Johannes立即关闭了收音机。如果这种情况发生在Mark在时，那可能暂时就不好办了。</p><p>他们停好车，沿着熟悉的路穿过走廊上到一楼。短暂的敲门声后，他们进来了，对面前的场景惊讶无比。</p><p>“他们又来了。”Johannes Oerding已经转过身来，微笑着走到他们面前，把大家揽在怀里，“如果Majo Majo想见面，他们就会见面。”他对Hannes眨着眼睛。Hannes知道Johnny Controlletti，大家都这么叫他，他已经来过好几趟医院了。</p><p>“我们去接Mark，带他一起去。“Johannes看着Mark，后者正盯着他们，但看起来非常疲惫。希望他现在不至于太累。“嗯，你准备好了吗？”不，他不会伤心的。</p><p>事实上，Mark点了点头，唇边扬起一丝笑容。Hannes很满意。他终究不会让自己措手不及。</p><p>他们一起走到了床边。“所以。”Johannes开始说道，“我带来了一些衣服，你来决定谁能帮你换上。”</p><p>“来吧，好像我们从来没有见过对方穿泳裤似的。”</p><p>Mark的声音还是有些嘶哑，但他又能说话了。Hannes当然知道Mark善于表达自己的感情，但他认为自己也从他的眼睛里看到了喜悦，不管是因为什么。</p><p>于是，他帮朋友穿好衣服。Mark几次想压制住呻吟声。当然，他还是很痛苦的，这点自己没有办法。他绝对要向医生要止痛药才肯离开。</p><p>“我们可以带着轮椅去。”他伸手探到Mark的胳膊下，帮他移动，“你还好吗？”Mark点了点头，Hannes从柜子里拿出衣服，有些还是血淋淋的。他用塑料袋包起来，Mark当然不可能穿着它们。</p><p>Nitti坚持推着轮椅，他们一起先去了医生办公室，买了接下来的日子需要的一些药，在Mark签了免责声明后，就告别了医院，走到车旁。如果可以，他们都想以后只在Johannes家见面。</p><p>把Mark转运上车的工作很顺利，他们默默地开着车，几分钟就到了Johannes的公寓。</p><p>在他们下车之前，Johannes疑惑地看向坐在副驾驶上的Mark，后者突然显得非常严肃和悲伤。</p><p>“怎么了，Mark？”他伸出手来。</p><p>Mark看着他，又看向Nitti，然后又转回头来。</p><p>“你为什么不恨我？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*译者注：Lena终于要真正出场了！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johannes视角：</p><p>他又喝了一口啤酒，看了看Nitti，对方也是一样；然后看向Mark，他终于沉入睡眠，可能是累坏了，毕竟已经临近午夜。</p><p>他们现在正坐在开放式厨房客厅的餐区大桌旁，以免吵醒Mark。Johannes Oerding几个小时前已经离开，但他的故事还是让大家的心情稍微好了一点。</p><p>在Mark的提问之后，大家的情绪已经降至最低。Johannes能够看出，Mark已经听到了他们的回答，他们保证说不管怎样这只是一个意外，他们并没有责怪他，但这个回答并没有让他们走进他的心里。</p><p>现在，他被Nitti拍了拍，后者仰起头来，“其实，我一直以为我是Mark最好的朋友，但我真的欠你一个道歉。”</p><p>Johannes并没真正听懂他，“瞎说什么。”他挥了挥手，又把瓶子里的酒喝光了。</p><p>“是的，你说得完全正确。我很高兴他现在在这里，不用一个人独自煎熬。但我不知道，如果我们真的恨他，他会不会好过一点？”</p><p>“你的意思是，让他觉得自己受到了惩罚？不，它的发生已经是足够的惩罚了。你见过Max的母亲吗？”他知道Mark已经见过了。“那也是惩罚。”这已经是第二瓶啤酒，但他还要再喝一瓶。“一旦他意识到媒体上发生的事情……当然有人拍下了事故的照片，并发了出来。而全国人民都知道是谁造成的。”</p><p>Daniel点了点头，“连他能不能继续参加Voice Kids都不清楚。这只是一个有孩子的家庭节目，真正的生活戏剧还在后面。然后还有在三月底重启的巡演。可惜，现在Esteban也不能创造奇迹。”</p><p>之前是多么可怕啊。只希望Max能尽快醒来，希望他能活下来，不受到永久性伤害。</p><p>门铃响了。</p><p>两人互相看了看。那会是谁呢？已经这个点了。</p><p>Johannes跑到门口，不由得看了一眼Mark，后者还趴在沙发上，什么也没发现。他看起来还是那么的伤痕累累。但睡眠一定对他有好处。</p><p>他默默地接听了对讲机，等来了一个让他惊讶又高兴的回答。他启动了蜂鸣器，马上打开了门。</p><p>她像爬过长长的楼梯一样有气无力，当她终于站在他面前时，他忍不住笑了，“进来吧。”他接过她的包，放在一边，让她平静下来，然后大大方方地抱住她。</p><p>当她进入大客厅时，她向Nitti挥了挥手，但她首先跑到沙发上，跪在Mark面前的地板上。Johannes看得出来，她可能是在哭，因为她的肩膀开始抽搐。她轻轻地抚摸着他的额头，然后用手捂在嘴前，缓缓地站起身来，来到桌旁，擦拭着脸颊上的泪水。在那里她拥抱了Nitti。</p><p>“很高兴你能来。你想喝什么？”Johannes走到厨房的橱柜前，等待着答案。</p><p>“哦，来杯水就行。我们结束得太晚了，Rene不想让我走，因为剩下的人太多了。”她道歉道，尽管这个解释并不重要。他知道拳击项目的事，她在电话里告诉过他。</p><p>“你要住多久？你睡在哪里？”Johannes倒了一杯水，放下杯子，又给Nitti和自己拿了一杯啤酒。</p><p>“这是自发的……但我会在酒店找一个房间。或者我去问Nena。不，这是一个糟糕的玩笑。我可以在这里呆上一个星期，我没有任何预约。”她回头看了看Mark，Johannes可以看到她的眼神逐渐变暗，“太糟糕了。但我还是很高兴他在这里，而且他的病情正在好转。”</p><p>Daniel点了点头，然后看着Johannes说道：“感谢上帝，他已经胜利了。我也很高兴。”</p><p>“你可以睡在这里。”Johannes想起了什么，“Mark今晚肯定会睡在沙发上，那么第二间客房就腾出来了。你可以睡那儿。现在已经很晚了。”<br/>她耸了耸肩，“我把东西落在车里了。”</p><p>“和那个包？”Hannes不太明白。</p><p>“里面有Mark的东西。他在这里什么都没有。”</p><p>客厅里突然传来一阵呻吟声，大家都把目光投向Mark。她立刻跳起来，在Johannes自己还没反应过来的时候就跑到他面前。她又一次跪在他面前，一遍遍抚摸着他的脸颊，而他可能正在做着噩梦，坐立不安。“没事的，Mark。”她低声说。她对他的爱护让Johannes很惊讶，但他也觉得有些感动。</p><p>最终，Mark平静下来。他睁开眼睛，立刻笑了起来。</p><p>“Leni。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark视角：</p>
<p>当他再次醒来时，那种感觉正在他周身盘旋。</p>
<p>“早，Forsti。”Lena刚要坐到Hannes的餐桌前吃早饭，而Nitti大概刚要走，见状却马上走过来，两颊挂满了笑容。Lena再次跪在他面前，在他的脸颊上亲了一下。</p>
<p>她先前这样做过不止一次，其实自从和Max分手后，她已经做过不少次了……但这总是让他很不安，一方面让他脊柱颤抖，另一方面又让他的脑袋发热，让他觉得汗水从毛孔中争先恐后地涌出。</p>
<p>见到他们真好。“早上好，Leni。”Mark只好不再盯着她的美眸，转而看向他的朋友，“早上好，Hannes。”</p>
<p>被叫到的人哈哈大笑，这让Mark也笑了起来，“时间差不多了，已经十点，护士马上就到。”</p>
<p>哦，是的，还有一些事情。在医院里被一个陌生人帮着洗衣服已经很不愉快了，他自己就能做到这一点。</p>
<p>“帮我一下。”他把毯子撩到一边，但随即发现自己只穿了条内裤，于是又把身体盖上。Lena咯咯地笑了起来，“没问题。”她又把毯子拉开，再帮他盖上，仍然大笑着。</p>
<p>当然，坐起来很疼，在打着石膏的地方尤甚，但这是可以忍受的。头晕的感觉也只是一瞬间，很快就过去了。Johannes起身，走到一个柜子前，拿着一杯水和一板银色的药物来到他面前。他挤出一粒药片，连同水一起递给Mark，“止痛的。”</p>
<p>Mark迅速接过药片，感觉到Lena的目光落在自己身上，“你真的没事吗？”其实她没什么好担心的。他点了点头，从她的眼中看到了一丝怀疑。为了让她放心，他在她后面加了一句“真的没事吗？”。</p>
<p>Lena抚摸着他的脸颊，仍然不相信，然后坐到他旁边的沙发上，就这样把他抱在怀里。惊讶之余，他短暂地呻吟了一下，但马上回抱住她，轻抚着她的后背，让她安心。</p>
<p>虽然把她抱在怀里的感觉很美，但他讨厌这样的理由。她不应该因为他而这样折磨自己。他以前从来没有喜欢过这种感觉，从来没有喜欢过和任何人这样做的感觉，当然更不是现在，在他做了那样糟糕的事情之后。在Max为自己的生命而战的时候，他不该被这样细心地照顾。</p>
<p>她与他分开一点，直视着他。她用棕色眼睛凝视着他。她的手慢慢地移到他的脸颊上，捧着他的脸。</p>
<p>这里刚刚发生了什么？他只好吞了吞口水，呆呆地看着她，不敢置信，“Lena。”他呼吸着，内心沸腾起来。</p>
<p>她笑了，“闭嘴，Forsti。”她喃喃自语，嘴唇轻轻地与他的嘴唇相接。那唇瓣是多么的温柔、多么难以置信的柔软。他们微微移动，由她加大压力，随后他闭上眼睛开始回吻。哇哦！他的心怦怦直跳，几乎要跃出胸口。</p>
<p>她的手顺着他的脖子往下移，摆弄着他的头发，加深了这个吻，他感到很幸福，直到……</p>
<p>“Max！”他脑海中闪过这个名字。</p>
<p>他吓了一跳，从她怀中挣脱，抓住她的手把它从脖子上拿下，“这不行。”他的声音沙哑无比。这是他曾经多么希望的东西啊！ 他曾经那么希望。但不可能！至少不是现在！</p>
<p>Lena盯着他，“怎么了？我是不是做错了什么？”</p>
<p>他看到她眼中充盈起来的泪水，摇了摇头，“不……可是……我……我不能。”他找寻着合适的措辞，结结巴巴，呼吸急促。</p>
<p>Lena并不相信他，她只感到受伤无比。她用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，一言不发地起身跑出了房间。</p>
<p>Mark惊恐不已，用手搓着脸，仍然处在不相信之中。这大概就是对他行为的惩罚吧，他不应该有其它的行为！他一边摇头，一边将手肘放在膝盖上，脸还埋在手心里。刚才发生了什么事？</p>
<p>一只手搭在他的肩膀上，但他摇了摇头，他现在不想这样。</p>
<p>“Mark，怎么了？”是Hannes。他现在不应该对自己好！他为什么不去陪Lena，去安慰她？他……他不需要安慰。他伤害了她，而不是她伤害他，不像他给Max带来不幸那样。</p>
<p>他又一次感觉到了一只手的存在，这次它搭在他的手臂上，很快又被他甩开了。“让我静静。”Mark的心一紧。他为什么不直接离开？</p>
<p>“你这是在伤害自己，来，跟我说说。”Johannes在他旁边坐下，但Mark现在根本无法忍受这种亲密的感觉，这让他喘不过气，他只想逃走。</p>
<p>“请你放过我吧！”这对他的朋友不公平，他知道，他现在必须独自一人。冷静下来，只有冷静下来，他才能想清楚。停止那个吻是对的。他不应该这样，不应该这样，不应该是现在。</p>
<p>“Mark！”Hannes现在听起来更有活力了。他想从自己这里得到什么？</p>
<p>他毕竟是看得起自己的。“什么？”但朋友那可怜兮兮的样子让Mark抓狂。为什么大家都这么怜惜他，当他开始讨厌自己的时候？你们一定是在开玩笑！</p>
<p>“你们他妈的都想从我这里得到什么？难道你还没有意识到我就是Max昏迷的原因吗？”Mark直起身子，扶着疼痛的一侧，感到胸口的压力越来越大，“去找Lena，跟她谈谈，别管我！”他的声音越来越大。他只是想一个人静一静！没人明白吗！？命运已经决定与他作对，在不停地嘲笑他。</p>
<p>终于他能和Lena走近，他的梦想和愿望都实现了，可为什么偏偏是现在？他怎么可能感到享受和幸福，在Max可能因为自己而死去的时候……只是因为他！只是因为他没有注意！都是他的错，该死！</p>
<p>当Hannes再次抬起手臂伸向他的时候，Mark感到实在难以忍受，他现在就想离开，只要离开这里就好了！Max可能会……死去，而每个人都只想着他！他再也无法忍受了。</p>
<p>他拼命地想站起来，但双腿却不能支撑住，他头晕目眩，踉跄了一下，倒跪在地上，只能用胳膊支撑着自己。Johannes立刻向他伸出帮忙的手，却被他一把打掉。这个人现在应该立刻离开！走吧！放开他！“放。开。我！”Mark几乎要哭了。每一次触碰都像威胁，都是错误。</p>
<p>他气喘吁吁地坐在地上，感觉Hannes不但没有松手，反而把手滑落到他身上，“Mark，没事的。”“什么没事！”也许这一切再也不能好转。他想再一次挣脱，但Hannes已经牵制住他，从后面把他搂在怀里，“让我走。”Mark央求着。他不应该这样。他们应该抛弃他，埋葬他，特别是当Max……</p>
<p>“他不会死的。”Mark只好僵硬地吞咽着，感到泪水在眼眶中酝酿。Hannes怎么会想知道这些？他现在紧紧地抱着他，来回晃动着他。Mark想离开，但他已经没有力气了，无法再做任何抵抗。他的心现在沉似巨石，隐隐作痛。“他不会死的，别担心。”Hannes在他耳边轻声说道。但如果他说得不对呢……</p>
<p>但自己很害怕……非常害怕……</p>
<p>越来越多的眼泪从眼眶中流出，Mark再也无法抑制自己的感情。一声抽泣逸出他的嘴唇。他本不想让事情变成这样……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johannes视角：</p><p>他们就这样坐了一会儿，Hannes只是抱着他痛哭的朋友。只当他感觉到Mark不会再反抗的时候，便让自己环绕过他，没有松开他的手，却是从正面抓住它们。</p><p>现在他轻轻地扶起Mark的头，按在他的胸前。Mark自顾自地轻声啜泣着，身体在他的手掌下颤抖，但他允许这种亲近。John松了一口气。</p><p>他从来没有见过Mark哭过，这让他有些震惊和不安，但他坚信这对Mark有好处，可能会减轻他的压力。</p><p>当Hannes抬起头来时，他看着站在门口看着他们的Lena和Daniel惊恐的脸。Lena似乎受到了惊吓，也在哭泣，而Nitti则把她抱在怀里，对他不确定地点点头。</p><p>她为什么要吻Mark？他不知道他们之间有什么事。他很惊讶，他在餐桌上看着她，他能看到Mark的情绪，他已经猜到发生了什么不对的事情。Mark毕竟受到了太大的震动，无法处理。首先他要先应付Max的处境，然后才能想到自己的处境。</p><p>他感觉到Mark慢慢平静下来，轻轻地抚摸着他的后背。可就在他准备说些鼓励的话时，门铃响了。妈的，护理服务。</p><p>他向两人打着手势，Nitti立刻跑到门口。</p><p>同时，他又低头看了看Mark，他正安详地自己在他的怀里。"感觉好一点了吗？"Hannes试着轻声说话，不想惊动他。Mark试探性地点了点头。"要不要我扶你......回到沙发上......？" 他再次点了点头。Hannes只好笑了笑，在他的头发上亲了一下，站了起来。他的手小心翼翼地伸到他的胳膊下面，另一只手摸到脚下。Mark勉强听从他的指挥，任凭对方比他自己走路更快的速度把他抱到沙发上，扶着他躺下。</p><p>做完这一些后Mark直直地看着他，试着挤出一个微笑。看到他那双通红的眼睛和目光中的那份忧伤，Hannes的灵魂受到了伤害。他简单地拍了拍自己的腿，然后走进走廊，在那里Nitti正在和一个友好的护士交谈。</p><p>"你好。"他向她打招呼，为让她等待而道歉，并询问她需要的材料，然后准备好一切。</p><p>一个小时后，当他们终于坐在餐桌前吃早餐的时候，Hannes的目光一直落在Mark身上，他现在比较正直地躺在沙发上，有些无精打采地一边啃着蔬菜卷，一边摆弄着手机。</p><p>Hannes昨天从医院里把手机从血淋淋的裤子里捞出来，充满电。现在，Mark滚动浏览着新闻信息。重要的是把他的记忆带到此时此刻。在别人告诉他任何事情之前，他应该亲自看看关于事故和他的报道。</p><p>"我也很期待Natty。" Nitti推了推Hannes，后者打了个寒颤。"什么？" 他看向他们，只喃喃自语道："刚才在想别的事情。是关于什么的？"</p><p>Lena对他笑了笑。"Natalie发短信说她很快就会到。因为她要去找她妈妈，所以我把Mark的东西带来了。有家人在身边对他有好处。我待会去找酒店房间。" 她短暂地看了看Mark，然后视线伤心地落回桌子上，那里叠着她紧张地揉搓着的双手。</p><p>"是我的错。"Nitti喃喃自语，将手放在她的手上。</p><p>John看向他们。"你欠我一个解释，你知道吗？"</p><p>之后是一阵沮丧的沉默。"你愿意和我一起去吗？" Lena抬起头，对他笑了笑，Hannes在几秒钟后点了点头。他不太确定自己能不能放下Mark，他觉得自己是唯一一个真正理解Mark的人，但他需要和她谈谈。"</p><p>于是，过了一段时间，他们坐着Lena的车，开到了她订房的酒店地址。Hannes在他们开车时注视着她，他能感觉到她的紧张。Mark和她接吻后只交流了几句，两人都心神不宁。</p><p>"请不要这么责备地看着我。我当然不是故意要来伤害他。" Lena没有看他，似乎感觉到了他的目光。</p><p>"我想你没有。我太了解你了。但为什么呢？"Hannes终于想知道这个吻意味着什么了。</p><p>Lena叹了口气。"他爱我。" 她停了下来，专注于交通。</p><p>Johannes吞了吞口水。他先前完全不知道，甚至根本没有猜到，因为Lena开心地和她的Max在一起，而Mark一直强调他很高兴他们是朋友。但这仍然不能解释一切。</p><p>"你呢？你吻了他。" 是她主动提出来的，而不是Mark。</p><p>她大口大口地呼吸着，把车停在酒店外的停车场，转身对John说。"当Nitti跟我说过这件事的时候......我们都不知道他是否会迈出这一步......我想他不希望把这件事永远埋在心里。Mark是我生命的一部分，他让我在与Max分手之后的日子过得很轻松。和他在一起时我感觉到了保护和安全。想到我可能会失去他......" 她的声音在颤抖，Hannes能看到眼泪开始酝酿。"我不想再让他离开我的生活。这几天我才意识到这些。不论他会经历什么，我都愿意陪在他身边——如果他也想要的话。"她擦了擦脸颊上的泪水。"也许时机不对，但这正是我的意思，也是我想要的吻。"</p><p>John很惊讶。他没有想到。而Lena似乎是真心实意的。"你们一定要好好谈谈。也许不是现在，那对于现在来说可能太过了......"还有太多要解决的事情，首先是身体的恢复，以及最终的某个时刻，Mark还是要在法庭上为这次事故负责。</p><p>她点了点头，短暂地目光低垂，但马上又抬起头来。"我想Voice Kids还会继续下去。我们，也就是Steff，Sascha，Alec和我，如果他们取消Mark的资格，我们会宣布抵制。我只希望他坚持下去，不要自己放弃。"Hannes又能看到她的眼睛越来越湿润。"先前的事情太糟糕了。我害怕一切都会变得不同，一切都不会再一样了。"</p><p>John看着她。他又能对此说些什么呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johannes视角：</p><p>Lena没有跟他上来，只是留在下面，想让Mark休息一下。但谈不上休息，因为他已经能听到走廊上热闹的交谈声。他只好笑笑。有一个响亮而积极的声音，肯定属于Mark的妹妹Natalie。</p><p>同时，当他进入公寓，脱下外套时，他看向客厅，可以看到至少有三个人在场。他不认识坐在扶手椅上的那位先生，对方有着一头柔顺的白发，看起来高大而严肃。</p><p>当他加入他们的行列时，Natalie立刻跳进他的怀里，他紧紧地捏住她。她花了一段时间才摆脱对他的忌惮，但现在他们的关系很友好。Mark的母亲他是这次才认识的，她总是保证让她在安心当背景板。他向她握手致意，也向那位自我介绍是Mark父亲的先生致意。Hannes当时很惊讶，因为Mark从来没有对父亲说过他。</p><p>Nitti给他们煮了咖啡，把饼干放在客厅的桌子上。他们短暂地拥抱了一下。</p><p>Mark坐在沙发上，在他和Nitti之间Natalie又坐了下来，她立刻搂着哥哥，头靠在他的肩膀上，又看着John。"Lena没有和你一起来吗？"</p><p>哦，他摇了摇头。"她在整理她的东西。"这是一个愚蠢的借口，但事实并非如此。Nitti紧紧地抿着嘴唇，Mark似乎也很伤心。他现在太苍白了，他不喜欢这样。护士曾说，输液还在进行，伤口没有刺激性。也许现在的一切对他来说都太过沉重，毕竟那场紧张的事故并未过去过久。而且他还没有和Mark说过头条，更不知道对方在想什么。</p><p>"Johannes，谢谢你对Mark的照顾。"他在Agnieszka身边坐下时，她感激地看着他。</p><p>"他原因这样做，他们是朋友。"Nati插话道，她一遍又一遍地抚摸着她哥哥的手臂，抓起一块饼干不经意地拿给Mark，对他点了点头。后者居然拿去吃了。Hannes只好咧嘴一笑。</p><p>"没问题。"他也伸手去拿饼干，"Anna自己做的。"他爱吃的主要是巧克力糖霜，这也是他们几乎总是存着一些饼干的原因。</p><p>Natalie疑惑地看着他。"她到底在哪里？还有Emil呢？"</p><p>"和我父母在一起。"他回答。</p><p>"他们也住在汉堡这里吗？" Mark的父亲声音厚重沉稳，令人安心。</p><p>Hannes摇了摇头。"不，他们住在Worpswede。我毕竟是来自不莱梅的。"</p><p>"而且是韦德的球迷。"Mark第一次插话道。</p><p>Hannes笑了。"比凯泽斯劳滕好，我想说。"</p><p>"哦，又说到这儿来。这里坐着太多足球迷了。"戏剧性地，Natalie瘫倒在沙发背上。</p><p>"感谢上帝，我不是。" Nitti笑着摇了摇头，Mark的父亲也笑了一下。</p><p>"哦，所以你和我哥辩论的时候，是出于完全的无知，还是什么？" Hannes对Nati印象深刻，尤其是她缓解这种根本性的紧张气氛的方式。</p><p>"我天生就是个友善的家伙。就是这样。"Nitti无辜地说道。</p><p>Mark看向他。"所以你一直在骗我？" </p><p>Nitti耸耸肩，大家都笑了。只有和Mark在一起，Hannes才能感觉到自己的挣扎。</p><p>不过，这原来是一个愉快的下午，当Hannes看到Mark的父母到门口时，天已经黑了。由于Natalie想留下来，Mark的父亲提出要送Agnieszka回家。令他印象深刻的是他们千里迢迢地赶来只为了这一次短暂的见面，但这就是父母会做的事。</p><p>回到客厅，当他发现Natalie和Mark心心相印的拥抱时，他的心几乎激动到停止了跳动。他知道他们离得很近，他们可能没有机会打扰他们。</p><p>Nitti让他到厨房来，Hannes照做了。他不想打断这种融洽的气氛。</p><p>"Lena到底在哪里？"Nitti立刻问道。</p><p>Hannes耸了耸肩。"她想让Mark有时间喘口气。"</p><p>Nitti显得很关心。"我真的觉得知道她也喜欢他对他有好处。"</p><p>"这只是让他措手不及。如果同时我又自责自己的行为严重伤害了我最好的一个朋友的话，我也不能忍受调情。"</p><p>"嗨，你们俩！当房间里还有其他人的时候，就没有秘密了。"</p><p>Hannes转身大笑。Natalie是如此自然而放松。她仍然紧紧地依偎在Mark身边，Mark把她松松地抱在怀里，但看了看他们。</p><p>"怎么了？"Nitti也忍不住笑了起来。</p><p>"什么问题。"她翻了个白眼。"也许你们男人应该开动脑筋？"现在她也有点开始傻笑了。"我开了六个小时的车，可能有点饿了! 你们想好了没有？那么，晚餐吃什么？”</p><p>Hannes和Nitti对视一眼。笑得很开心。然后Hannes耸了耸肩。"所以，要么是我做的意大利面，要么是送餐服务送的披萨。"</p><p>Natalie "哦...... "了一声，但随即说道："好吧，虽然我很相信你的厨艺......但我不能拒绝披萨。对不起。”</p><p>于是，Hannes在手机里选了他最喜欢的送餐服务，给大家点了披萨。Mark显然没有胃口，但他大概可以应付一片这样的披萨。他给Nitti和自己各拿了一瓶啤酒，把它们带到了客厅的桌子上。</p><p>然后他想到了一个念头。他看向Mark，指了指一个瓶子。"你也要？" 果然，Mark点了点头，Hannes立刻将其中一瓶开封的酒递给他。</p><p>Nati似乎很怀疑。"喝酒真的好吗？他一定还在吃药。"她抓住弟弟的后背，直视着他。"嗯，我只是问问。当然，你自己决定吧。" 她现在不确定地对他笑了笑。</p><p>"那没事。"他喃喃自语。</p><p>"Nati，你也要？" Hannes等她点头，然后又去拿了两瓶。</p><p>等他回来的时候，大家都在大沙发上休息。Hannes递给Nitti一杯啤酒，然后他们干杯。</p><p>Natalie简短地笑了笑。"那我们就不醉不休。"她边说边轻轻地打了哥哥一拳，邀请他和她一起喝酒。</p><p>Hannes只好笑了笑。幸好，Natalie在这里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark视角：</p><p>他听到声音，睁开眼睛。天还很黑。只有路灯的诡异光线投进大房间，朦胧地露出各个家具的身影。</p><p>Mark戴上眼镜，眯着眼睛看向走廊的方向，他怀疑那些刮擦声就是从那里传来的。仿佛有人在寻找着什么。但为什么这个人没有开灯呢？奇怪。</p><p>他坐了下来，决定要弄清楚事情的真相，因为这毕竟有点诡异。他小心翼翼地扶着靠背，试图站起来。他的腿很软，但他还能应付得来，于是他慢慢摸索着绕过沙发，迈着试探性的步伐，蹑手蹑脚地走到了通往走廊的门前。</p><p>他在那里靠着车架呆了一会儿，需要喘口气。</p><p>他向走廊里看了看，但那里都是无人的。虽然黑暗，但他也能看出这里没有人。</p><p>他是不是搞错了？</p><p>"你好，Mark。"</p><p>"啊！" 他的心跳了一下。吓了一跳，他转身。他知道这个声音。</p><p>他呆滞地看着来着。"M......M......Max...... "他结结巴巴，浑身发抖。"你在这里做什么？"他不相信，对方怎么来到这里的？</p><p>被唤道的人耸了耸肩，对他笑着。"我来找我的命。"Max粗声粗气地说。"我把它落在什么地方了。你能再帮我找找吗？"Max依然微笑着靠近他，拍了拍他的肩膀......</p><p>"Mark，醒醒吧! 来吧。"是Hannes。为什么是Hannes？Max在哪里？</p><p>他挣开眼睛，大口大口地喘着气，看着John忧伤的眼睛。"Max在哪里？"他疯狂地四处张望，但只有他们两个。</p><p>"嘘。"Hannes使劲的抚摸着他的手臂。"他不在这里。"</p><p>"不，他在！" Mark直冒冷汗，不敢相信。他毕竟见过他。"他在这里。"但自己为什么又躺在沙发上呢？慢慢地，Mark想了起来，天已经亮了，他可能是在做梦。不过，他还是感觉到自己内心升起了恐慌。"我得去Max那里。"他结结巴巴地说，恳切地看着<br/>Hannes。"求你了，我们去Max家吧。"恐惧笼罩着他。他需要知道Max的情况，他有一种不好的预感。</p><p>Hannes和他坐在一起。"我们可以晚点去，等护士和医生来了之后...... "</p><p>"不! 现在！"Mark喊道，他感到自己在颤抖。他迫切地看着Hannes，拉着他的手。"求你了。他在寻找他的命。我需要知道他怎么了......"</p><p>Hannes点了点头。"好的，我这就去。但你留在这里。我马上回来告诉你。同意吗？"</p><p>Mark松了一口气，立刻把Hannes抱在怀里。"谢谢。"他喃喃道。</p><p>Hannes放开了他，走出了房间，再走回来穿上外套，对他鼓励地笑了笑。"不过，你不能发疯。答应我。"</p><p>Mark点了点头。"我保证。"</p><p>Johannes视角：</p><p>虽然他知道Mark只是在做梦，但他也知道没有证据的话对方是无法冷静下来的。不幸的是，他们在电话里得不到任何信息，Max的母亲也不允许带任何东西进病房。不管怎样，希望她还在那里。时间还很早，她也得在这个点休息。他和Max的兄弟Yannik没有联系，对方也不住在附近。</p><p>幸运的是，John找到了一个停车位。他快步穿过旋转的玻璃门，走进大走廊。当他转过角时，他看到她站在......于是他停了下来。</p><p>为什么她站在窗前，而不是和Max在一起呢？</p><p>她似乎注意到了他，看着他。"John！"她喊道，急忙向他走去。她的眼睛是红的，她一直在哭。</p><p>他立刻把她抱在怀里，她靠着他的胸膛哭了起来。他的心脏剧烈地跳动着。这里发生了什么？他等到她稍微平静下来，然后将她微微抱在身前，看着她。"怎么了？"</p><p>泪水再次涌上她的眼眶。"哦，John。他的心脏......已经......停止跳动了......" 她大声地抽泣着，汉恩的呼吸几乎停止了，他艰难地吞咽着。</p><p>"现在呢？"他害怕回答，希望自己能得到救赎。</p><p>"我不能见他。他们抢救了他，他的病情稳定了......但我不能见我的孩子。"她哭得更厉害了，Hannes又把她拉近。Mark已经感觉到了，梦到了。巧不巧并不重要。他很震惊。</p><p>当最后一声啜泣逸出她的嘴唇，她深深地吸了一口气后，Hannes决定请她喝一杯咖啡。就这样，几分钟后，他们一起站在窗前，看着像往常一样静静躺在那里的Max。</p><p>"我敢打赌，你还没有吃早餐。" Max的母亲很勇敢，而且，她独自抚养儿子长大，他们的关系也特别亲密。"你到我这里来一下好吗？我也马上带你回来。"他对她挤出一个歪斜的笑容，任她靠在他身上。</p><p>"谢谢你，John，你是个好孩子。但Mark和你在一起，我不知道我是否可以......”</p><p>"我现在在这里是因为Mark做了一个梦，梦见Max状况不好。" 他一方面能理解她有抵触情绪，另一方面也知道她努力不去恨Mark。但也许现在就希望得到她的宽恕还为时过早。</p><p>果然，她摇了摇头。"我一会儿去咖啡厅。但是谢谢你。"</p><p>Hannes点了点头，不得不接受。"我得回去了。Mark很担心。"</p><p>她对他笑了笑，他们又拥抱了一下，然后John就回家了。</p><p>他要怎么跟Mark说清楚呢？不让他再情绪崩溃跌回深渊。在他这么想的同时，他几乎很快想打自己一巴掌。Mark已经陷入了困境，除非Max醒过来，好转，否则什么也改变不了。他现在必须理解这是他现在生活的一部分，不能抹去，也不能挽回。</p><p>他沉重地踏上通往公寓的台阶。Nitti坐在餐桌前，她已经做好了早餐，Natalie和Mark在一起，他从入口处就能看出来。</p><p>"Hannes？"Mark听起来很兴奋。</p><p>他和他们一起来到客厅，坐在L型沙发的短边上，斜对着Mark，Mark期待地看着他，但也很焦急。坐在哥哥身边的Nati立刻拉住了他的手。</p><p>Hannes给了他一个痛苦的微笑，点了点头。"你说得没错。Max不舒服。"简而言之，他考虑过隐瞒，但决定不这么做。他深呼吸了一下。"他的心脏已经停止了，他们不得不对他进行抢救。但他现在很稳定。"</p><p>他记下了Natalie和Nitti惊恐的面容，只有Mark依然异常平静，在短暂的震惊之后显得内敛，只是咬着下唇，眼神显得悲伤而空洞，然后点了点头，低头看了看自己的手，喃喃地说了一声 "好"。仅此而已。</p><p>John看着Mark这个样子，很是震撼，因为只有这时，他才真正意识到，对面的这具身体上，已经没有了那个开朗、积极向上，脸上挂着调皮笑容的朋友的影子。</p><p>那个人已经不在了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johannes视角：</p><p>Mark一开始还想拒绝，但在Natalie的帮助下，他终于让自己被说服了，就这样他们开着车在乡间行驶了一个小时。他们之间几乎还没有交流过一句话，Hannes当然不会逼他。</p><p>他们应该快到了。他找了一条狭窄的小路，在那里他们必须右转，几乎错过了路口，幸好最终及时刹车转弯。简单地说，他们沿着一条铺好的林间道路开了下去。正常情况下，现在Mark应该说些什么了，毕竟他伤害的并不是Hannes。</p><p>又开过几米，沿着高大的灌木丛，眼前豁然开朗，一片美丽的湖泊呈现在他们眼前。因为太隐蔽了，那里几乎没有人。Hannes已经很久没有来过这里了，但他想到初春的美丽天气会很适合。也许这次游览对自然人Mark Forster饱受摧残的灵魂来说，是一剂小小的良药。</p><p>"这里不错。"右边也传来了"这里不错"的声音，这让Hannes咧嘴一笑。</p><p>"我来过很多次，那是以前了，但它的田园风光一点也没丢。出去看看嘛？"他对Mark笑着，后者点了点头，打开车门。"哎，等一下。我帮你。"轮椅在后备箱里，但他知道Mark不喜欢坐在里面。但他的身体还是太虚弱了，不适合跑更远的距离，如果继续吃得这么少，身体不会好转的。</p><p>John知道湖边就有一张长椅，那是他们的目的地。如果他把Mark扶起来，也许他们也能走到那里。于是他绕过车，伸出双手。Mark很快任凭自己被拉起来，但他摇摇晃晃，于是Hannes迅速把他抱在怀里。</p><p>"头晕吗？"他问道，看到Mark已经变得如此苍白，短暂地担心对方会晕倒。Mark点了点头，却深深地吸了口气，似乎在恢复。当Hannes觉得他又稳定下来的时候，他从侧面抱住他的腰，而Mark则把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，他们就这样慢慢地走向湖岸。</p><p>果然，离水边不远处有简陋的木质长椅，Hannes小心翼翼地让Mark坐下，Mark又显得十分苍白，额头上布满汗珠。他迅速跑回车上取来背包，里面装了些吃的喝的，想让Mark一个人静一静。</p><p>但当他走近的时候，看到Mark闭着眼睛坐在那里脸面对太阳的样子，他不得不笑了。这些天来，他还没有见过Mark这么放松过。只是他担心的是Mark苍白的神色。家庭医生在之前的检查中并没有表示出任何的担心，已经亲自示范了如何插管和拔管，对他的病情很满意。</p><p>一坐到Mark身边，他就伸手进口袋，递给他一个水瓶。Mark感激地握住了它，也喝下了差不多一半。当他再次放下它时，他看了一眼一直注视着他的Hannes，感觉瞬间被抓住了。</p><p>"谢谢你。"虽然是轻声嘀咕，但Johannes感觉到了Mark的认真。</p><p>他耸了耸肩。"没事的。" 不过，他又注意起Mark额头上那些越聚越多的汗珠。他一点也不喜欢这样。"你还好吗，Mark？"</p><p>Mark微微耸了耸肩。"还不错。只是有点头晕。"</p><p>"你想回去？"希望他不要倒在这里，毕竟他们距离最近的城镇还有一段距离。Hannes目视着Mark，后者摇了摇头，但又闭上了眼睛。</p><p>于是他向Mark靠近了一点。"现在，别吓唬我了。"他用手臂抱住他，把他往那边拉，这样Mark就可以把整个身体靠在他身上。他们保持着这个状态，静静地坐了好一阵子，直到Mark的呼吸变得稳定而平静。Hannes不敢相信他居然睡着了，他一定很疲惫吧......</p><p>尽管如此，Hannes还是不由自主地笑了起来，一种温暖的感觉在他身上蔓延。他很高兴Mark如此信任他，他似乎觉得和他在一起很舒服，很放松。Mark头靠在他的肩膀上，其实几乎是贴着他的胸口，胡子上的短毛让他痒痒的。但Hannes寸步不离，享受着和他在一起的时刻。</p><p>当然，他们认识很久了，已经一起做了好几次音乐，去年还一起上了Sing meinen Song，但这种彼此的亲近对Hannes来说也是新鲜的。尽管处境艰难，但他不得不承认，能够和Mark在一起某种程度上是多么幸福，是多么让他感到满足。</p><p>于是他们就这样坐着，Hannes忘记了时间，只是感受着朋友的身体与他的身体相贴。轻轻地，他用右手抚摸着自己的手臂，看着水面在阳光下闪闪发光。这里的一切是多么的祥和、安静。仿佛世界上没有苦难，没有邪恶。</p><p>"当我无法处理某件事情或需要思考时，我喜欢去远足或散步。这通常会帮助我。" Hannes完全没有注意到Mark已经醒了。然而，后者仍然躺在他的手臂上。</p><p>"我可以理解。它能让你沉静下来。" 他看着Mark，他正凝视着湖面。</p><p>"尽管享受着巨大的成功，但我一直以来都要感谢自己的实际表现。我不认为我曾经经历过什么真正的大问题，我指的是死亡和死亡或疾病之类的东西。只有我的奶奶。但其他方面呢？我从来没有离它那么近过。"Mark停了下来。"我根本不知道该怎么做，也不知道该怎么想。你明白吗？"</p><p>Hannes很高兴Mark的话，并紧紧地拥抱了他一次。"我当然明白。你知道，我认为问题在于不管怎样你什么都做不了。因为如果你能做一些事情，你就有办法做出一些好事情。但在这种情况下......你是如此的无助。"</p><p>Mark沉重地呼吸着。"你知道我不想这样做吗？我绝不会想伤害任何人。但这太难了......我觉得很......内疚。"他用手摸了摸自己的脸。"太痛了，Hannes。我甚至不愿去想自己，因为现在这不重要。但它是如此的痛苦。"</p><p>Mark的声音到最后已经越来越脆。Johannes不知道他是不是在哭，他看不出来。他现在两手伸向朋友身边，觉得自己必须保护他，现在说点什么，无论什么都可以帮助他。</p><p>"如果当时开车的是Max，你会原谅他吗？"</p><p>沉默了一会儿，Mark喃喃地说："我想是的。"</p><p>"看到了吗？我相信Max不会生你的气的。他知道你从未想过要伤害他 但他也不希望你现在让自己失望。" 他又抚摸着Mark的手臂。"你也要原谅自己，Mark。我们都会在生活中的某些时候犯非常严重的错误，我们无法弥补。但你看，现在你知道着是什么样子了。虽然现在这不能安慰你，但是......也许有一天，你能帮助其他同样处于这种情况的人。你不会毫无收获地经历这些的。"</p><p>Hannes感觉到Mark点头并重重地叹了口气。他把他抱得更紧了，但他知道，无论付出多大的代价，他都不能离开他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark视角：</p><p>当他们回到Hannes的大公寓时，他觉得轻松了一些，但几乎没有足够的力气站起来。"快到了。"Hannes什么都没说，不过能让他回到这里，他一定很不容易。他像个麻袋一样挂在后者的怀里，走到沙发的最后几步几乎是一种折磨。</p><p>Nati立刻朝他们跳了过去，也想帮忙。"你是不是又做过头了？"她用另一只手扶起他，走了几步后，他终于可以坐下来，疲惫地跌坐在靠背上。</p><p>他看到妹妹责备地看着Hannes，立刻举起手来。"我的好妹妹，在你说什么之前，是我自找的。而且是好事。" 虽然他不得不气喘吁吁，疲惫不堪，但这已经很好了，他从记事以来，第一次感到如此极度的失落。</p><p>刚才的散步虽然没能带走他内心的痛苦，但他很感激Hannes，因为他终于让不带着那种巨大愤怒和自我仇恨的情绪面对自己。他也不值得Hannes为他所做的一切。表达自己的情绪是Mark平时觉得相当困难的事情，而Hannes说的事情他需要进一步思考。</p><p>Nati帮他脱掉外套和鞋子。Mark这时才注意到和Nitti一起坐在餐桌前的男人，对方惊愕地看着他。"Esti."他的经理站起来，走到他身边。Natalie立刻给他腾出空间，拿着他的东西跑进了走廊。</p><p>Esteban和他坐在一起，无声无息地把他抱在怀里。当他们分开时，他显得非常严肃。"Mark。很高兴见到你。"他感受到了那道赞赏的目光，却没有说什么回应。"Esti。你怎么样？"后者没有回答，却也没有将目光从他身上移开。他想，对方在思考什么？</p><p>虽然他本想避开这个话题，但他知道Esteban想和他谈谈目前的情况。"我知道新闻写的是什么，如果这就是你想知道的。"Mark开始说道。其实他根本不在乎这些，因为他的心思总是被Max牵动着，但这毕竟是Esti的工作。</p><p>Esteban点了点头，Hannes也加入了他们的行列，并在Mark的要求下坐到了沙发的短边。对Mark来说，让Hannes听到对话很重要。他可以给他建议。Mark现在不相信自己在这方面的事情，不觉得自己有能力做出什么好的决定，尽管其实没有任何决定。</p><p>"我们需要公开，你需要大声说话，表态。"Esteban直奔主题，直接而坚定地看着他。</p><p>Mark不太理解，只感觉自己越来越紧张。他看过头条新闻对他的抨击，对他的不负责任与罪恶感的猜测。他们描述了这个意外发生的一千种原因，也有人猜测Max和他之间存在着关系，可能的竞争关系。写的都是废话，但这并不重要。</p><p>Max的粉丝们惊恐、伤心、害怕，有的表示理解，有的则痛恨他，甚至希望他死。</p><p>所以，他有什么好说的呢？事实是显而易见的，如果那些负责人结束与他的合作，他也不能责怪什么。他的声誉受到了不可逆转的打击。</p><p>除了他自己的粉丝。这些人大多表示关心和同情，甚至为他的不当行为开脱。他们鼓励着他，仍然期待着巡演。</p><p>"你是指什么？你希望我说些什么？"他苦恼地问道。是的，他应该告诉外面的人什么呢？</p><p>"比如说，你很抱歉。" Esteban把手放在他的肩膀上。"Talpa希望你能面对媒体公开发布一个声明来阻止负面新闻。生活节目马上就要开始了。只要你一在那里公开露面，他们就会把你撕碎。尤其是如果到时候，和Max......"他没有说后半句话。"他们需要你在公共场合做个好人。"</p><p>很好——很好。有什么好人可做呢？</p><p>Hannes握住Mark的手，后者抬起头来，听着。"Mark，我知道现在这一切对你来说都太难了。但他是对的。生活还在继续，如果你不想把这一切都扔掉——我也劝你不要这样做——那么你就需要去进攻了。"</p><p>Mark看到Hannes脸上那透彻的表情，明白他对他的好意。但他觉得自己完全被这句话、被整个局面所淹没。毕竟这一切仍然是那么新鲜。从他知道发生了什么事到现在，一共才过去三天。在这三天里，他的情感世界经历了过山车一般的晃动，每次都狠狠地把他甩出轨道。</p><p>他立刻注意到自己感觉很不舒服，一切都在旋转，汗水从每一个毛孔中涌出。他闭上眼睛，低下头。"我不能这样做。"他不能处理这些，至少不是现在。在公共场合出面谈论Max。他不能。他用颤抖的手揉了揉自己的脸。</p><p>他的余光瞥到Hannes已经向Esteban发出了信号。"Mark，你现在躺下休息吧。我们以后再谈这个，好吗？来吧。"他伸手搂住他，他的经理站起来，把他扶到枕头上，用被子盖住他的身体。</p><p>Mark不喜欢反抗，他很恶心，也很头晕，他现在也有点发冷，只觉得浑身乏力，空荡荡的。这几天实在是太过分了。Hannes是对的，他很无奈。</p><p>当他闭上眼睛，完全筋疲力尽的时候，他听到了Nati的斥责声，类似于 "你怎么能"、"专挑现在"的字眼。然后她突然坐在他身边，抚摸着他的额头。他爱怜地看着她，她却满脸愁容。那是他的小妹妹。他对她是多么的怜爱。</p><p>"你不要给自己压力，你明白吗？"她努力想变得坚强，但他感觉到了她的苦恼。而这也和他有关。他不想这样，他才是应该照顾她的大哥哥，而不是相反过来。</p><p>Mark拉着她的手，对她笑了笑。"嘿，会好起来的。别担心，"</p><p>但他不知道结果如何，一点也不知道。不过，Hannes说得也算是对的。生活毕竟还是要继续的，每天都是新的，一步一步地走。</p><p>但他该如何走下去呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johannes视角：</p><p>Esteban已经回到了酒店，而Natalie和他则在准备晚餐。然而，她的一举一动，都让他感受到了她的不安。</p><p>"我现在是不是要担心你捅我一刀？还是你能冷静下来？"Hannes对她说，她再次挥舞着手中的刀子，尽管她本来是想用刀子来切胡萝卜的。</p><p>"这只是你们的狗屎事情。而现在他很可怜。" 就像过去一小时中的每一分钟一样，她一直看着躺在沙发上睡觉的Mark。</p><p>Johannes可以理解她，因为随着谈话，最后一丝放松已经从他的脸上离开了。Mark在他们的旅行中很享受。现在，尽管他睡着了，但他似乎仍然非常疲惫，而且还病了。</p><p>"Esteban也只想为他提供最好的服务。当然，那太早了，事实上他本来还会在医院而不是这里。但如果要实现他今年的任何一项计划，时间也是至关重要的。" 他试图为刚才的谈话进行辩护。</p><p>Natalie不敢相信地看着他。"是你说的! 一直以来，你都是和他手拉手，确保他不出事，然后你就用这种事惊吓他，好像这两天他受的打击还不够。"她停了下来，转身回到台面上，继续切菜。"我不是瞎子。"</p><p>Hannes不明白。"你在说什么？"他在煮土豆。</p><p>"没什么。"Nati喃喃自语，但却挑着胡萝卜，好像要把它们当成他杀掉似的。</p><p>"别装了，就现在说出来吧。你为什么要这样埋怨我？还有你说的'我不是瞎子'是什么意思？"Hannes现在就在她身后，他感觉到她很不舒服。但他想知道她为什么突然对他这么恶毒。</p><p>"你的土豆...... "Natalie开始说，但Hannes打断了她，"......不用我盯着它们看，也能煮熟。" 他双手叉腰。"所以，我在听。"</p><p>"这没什么。" 她现在确实转过身来面对他，手中还拿着那把刀。</p><p>Hannes从她手中接过刀来，放在台面上。"我害怕你手里拿着它。" 他低头看着她。"那么，你接下来要说什么问题吗？"</p><p>"哦。"她低头一看。"毕竟，这不关我的事。"</p><p>Hannes不得不笑了起来。"你想怎么挣扎就怎么挣扎吧，你是挣脱不了这个故事的。好吧，我还在等待。”</p><p>"伙计，Nitti刚才说了这样的话——只是为了好玩。而我只是不知道这是不是真的好玩。我当然不是想影射什么。" Natalie像一条鳗鱼一样蠕动着。虽然Hannes觉得她很可爱，但他希望她最终能踏踏实实地做事。</p><p>"好吧，所以我现在问的是'他留下了什么样的话'。你看，我是在陪你耗时间。”</p><p>"伙计，他刚刚告诉我，你是如何教Mark说你要带他来这里的，而且......只是......伙计，你刚刚握着他的......哦，天啊......他的......手......就像你在......伙计，就像你在......向他求婚一样。"</p><p>Hannes只好笑了，不知为何，他的确握住Mark的手。其实，他们在医院里的时候，他就那样想过了。但他们是朋友。而且当时的情况很糟糕，事情很不明朗。</p><p>"好吧，如果能让你感觉好点的话，我没有向他求婚。"但他还是要笑着说。</p><p>Nati抬头看着他。"但你喜欢他？" 她仰着头，Hannes皱了皱眉头。"我当然喜欢他，很喜欢。他是我的朋友。" Hannes知道她的意思，但那是废话，所以他接着说："你知道Anna是我的妻子，Emil是我的儿子吗？"</p><p>她回过头来，只嘀咕了一句："这不代表什么。"她的谈话就这样结束了。</p><p>但对Hannes来说，还是没有任何意义。"这就是你对我发火的原因？"</p><p>Natalie又转过身来，但这次她的表情非常严肃。"Mark相信你。比现在任何人都多。我不想让你伤害他......因为可能会牵扯到更多的感情。"</p><p>就这样，她转身离开了。</p><p>当然，Mark之前已经和他很亲密了，他也很喜欢在出游的过程中抱着这个好朋友，让他觉得很安全，或许有归属感。是什么让Natalie觉得也许还有更多？就因为Nitti说了什么？Hannes只好在心里摇了摇头。</p><p>他决定就这样算了，转而去看他的土豆，它们现在已经熟了。他进行过滤，然后开始削皮。他们彼此没有交流，就一起准备砂锅，Hannes在半个小时后将砂锅放入烤箱。</p><p>等到厨房收拾好了，他就听到钥匙转动的声音，Nitti回来了。Nitti脱掉外套和鞋子，走进大食堂的厨房，走到他们身边，但怀疑地看了看Mark．</p><p>"他的脸色一点也不好。"他嘀咕着，对他们说，"我和Kim打了电话。其实我们本想在泰国拍摄新单曲的MV，但现在不得不推迟。但他可以改变时间，所以我们可以自主选择。"</p><p>Daniel在幕后把Mark的事情管理得很好，从不至于忘记什么。Hannes很乐意与他交换相关的意见。</p><p>同时他又看了看Mark。不知道为什么，他现在有种不好的预感，因为他的情况似乎很糟糕。于是他走过去，坐在Mark的身边，但对方根本没有注意到他。他的脸上已经形成了一层淡淡的汗膜，脸颊微微发红，看起来并不是很苍白。</p><p>Hannes轻轻抚摸着自己裸露的手臂，吓了一跳。这个人散发着极度的高温。他迅速探向Mark的额头，确认了自己的恐惧。Mark面色红涨，一定是发了高烧。</p><p>"他怎么样了？" Natalie已经站在他身边，凝视着。Nitti也加入了他们。</p><p>Mark仿佛感觉到他们和他在一起，他睁开眼睛，一脸茫然地看着他们。"发生什么事了吗？”</p><p>Hannes摇了摇头，不得不按下内心不断上升的恐惧。他抚摸着Mark的手。"你发烧了。我得去找医生。"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johannes视角：</p><p>Hannes静静地坐在沙发上的Mark身边，就在头顶昏暗的泛光灯下，握着后者瘫软在他手中的手。他的头垂在一边，只能听到朋友沉重吃力而断断续续的呼吸声。</p><p>这种情况多少让他想起了在医院里的日子，他们只至少希望Mark能活下来。而现在他又那么可怜地躺在那里，发着高烧。</p><p>他曾坚决拒绝去家庭医生要收治他的那家医院，Hannes根本无法承受Mark那哀求的眼神，最终还是同意了。</p><p>然而他却被这样的担心所困扰，他担心这个决定可能是错误的，不会像怀疑的那样是因为使用过度，而是因为那道疤痕，那道疤痕很疼，一按就疼得他嗷嗷直叫，只有医院的检查才能弄清楚。</p><p>如果是因为伤口，感染，或者是缝合的问题......他不愿意想象那意味着什么。而Mark自己的决定也无济于事。</p><p>而他在睡梦中不停地嘟囔并没有让情况好转，却让Hannes一再皱起眉头。他发觉自己在升腾的绝望中哽咽着流泪。他很快擦去了这些泪水，做了一次深呼吸。</p><p>为了让自己冷静下来，他用耳温计测量体温。已经是第十次了，体温定格在39.5度。据他的家庭医生说，这就好办了。</p><p>他听到了脚步声。Natalie在客厅里拖着身子回到他身边。已经是半夜了，但他们都无法真正入睡。"我去煮点咖啡。"是的，这是个好主意。</p><p>过了几分钟，她拿着两个热气腾腾的杯子回来，递给他一个，然后坐到他身边。"你不能放开他的手，对吗？"她轻声呢喃，Hannes看向她，注意到她试探性的笑容。</p><p>他摇了摇头。"不，我不能。" 她说得没错，毕竟。他寻求并希望直接接触，让Mark知道自己并不孤单。也许这对他有帮助，能让他更坚强。就像在医院一样，他用拇指在手背上划着圈圈。</p><p>"所以我认识的牵着别人手的男人都在一起。" 她尽量小声说话，不想吵醒Mark。</p><p>她又开始了。他想握住Mark的手，这真的有那么不寻常吗？他还能用什么来表示他的亲近？"你想让我说什么？说我以前和别的男人在一起过？"她依然在笑。"恐怕我得让你失望了，我绝对不是同性恋。"</p><p>他把杯子放在茶几上，回过头来看着Mark，轻轻地抚摸着他发烫的额头。如果发烧加剧，他就得打911了。</p><p>"我说的不是别的男人。你得看看你自己......" 她轻笑了一下。"然后你就知道我的意思了。"</p><p>Hannes回过头来，正想反驳她什么，但瞬间她就变得严肃起来。"很高兴你这么关心我。我不知道我还能做什么......刚才的事对不起。但我只是替他害怕。" 泪水在她的眼睛里堆积。</p><p>这让Hannes很受伤，因为他知道Nati只是在想她的哥哥，所以他一路转过身来，只是抱着她。"抱歉我刚才没有打断Mark的经理。你毕竟是对的。现在还不是时候。"</p><p>他们分开，各自又拿起咖啡，继续默默地喝。Hannes很高兴Natalie和他之间又恢复了一切正常。他望着Mark那张发烧的脸，他似乎是如此疲惫。Hannes热切地希望没有什么更糟的事。</p><p>所以他们就在那里坐了一晚上。在此期间，Nitti也加入了他们的行列；他也没有得到任何休息。</p><p>天刚亮，Nitti就开始准备早餐。Natalie已经伸展开双腿，靠在椅背上横躺在Mark的脚边。她几乎睁不开眼睛，但却无法离开。</p><p>Hannes也不会，他不愿意离开Mark的身边，不能离开，他的病情越来越严重。毕竟这次的游览也许对他来说太过劳累，他责备自己，为什么回来以后他没有中断和经纪人的谈话。</p><p>"过来吧，吃点早餐。试着叫醒Mark吧，他也需要吃点东西。" Nitti说得有道理。Mark自从前一天吃了半个蔬菜卷之后，就再也没有吃过东西；之前也没怎么吃过。他很难用这种方式来恢复体力。</p><p>果然，Mark睁开眼睛，Hannes摇了摇他。"嘿，睡虫。"他对他笑了笑，也得到了一个微弱笑容的回应。"有早餐了。"Mark点了点头，却皱起了眉头。"你先扶我上厕所好吗？"</p><p>Hannes有些松了口气。Mark现在看起来如此清醒，这不得不说是一个好兆头，尽管他的体温还是那么糟糕。</p><p>他想把他扶起来，但由于Mark比较笨拙，Nitti只好帮忙。但最终他们还是回来了，给他铺好床，让他能坐直，然后给他送来咖啡和蔬菜卷。</p><p>当然他不想再去碰食物，当他们三人坐下来吃早餐，Hannes沮丧地注意到了这一点。</p><p>"Mark，吃吧。还是要我们帮你？"Nitti也注意到了，已经开始起身。</p><p>后者看向他们，很是痛苦。"我只是没有胃口，对不起。"不过，他现在还是努力咬一口，嚼了起来。</p><p>Natalie一直在手机上打字，然后看向他们，悄悄地说："Lena等会要过来。发短信让她不要担心。她想和Mark谈谈。" 然后她又喝了一口咖啡，摇了摇头。"他现在这样也不会让我好受。"</p><p>"你为什么不睡一会儿，Mark现在已经醒了......"但Hannes说到一半就停了下来，他看了看自己的朋友，他的朋友滑了一下，显然又睡着了，手里还拿着蔬菜卷。Hannes看着他可爱的样子，不禁笑了起来。</p><p>但愿他能尽快退烧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark视角：</p><p>他醒来后，第一眼看到的是她美丽的眼睛。他的惶恐立刻卷土重来，缠绕在他的胸口。她对他笑了笑，抚摸着他的额头。</p><p>"你好，Forsti。" 她低声说，虽然明显这里只有他们。在她的目光中，他能看到不确定，也能看到悲伤。她在这里坐了多久了？</p><p>"嗨，Leni。" 他坐直一点，意识到自己的T恤粘在了身上——他完全被汗水浸透了。但他却感觉相当不错。</p><p>他的目光追寻着她的容貌，那么熟悉，还有那双唇，那么柔软……他叹了口气。他要对她说什么？</p><p>"我很抱歉。"他只能说出这些。</p><p>但她马上抓住他的手，摇头。"你不用道歉，请不要。都是我的错，我没跟你说话就这样对你。这是我的错。"</p><p>在这种情况下，'过错'这个词并不适合她，那只是一个吻，并不是一般会让人不开心的事情。但Max的事情……</p><p>而且，他毕竟已经断了吻。"不，这不是你的错，Leni。但为什么呢？"这个念头还是让他疑惑不解。过去没有任何迹象表明她对他的感情会超过友谊。他就是那个像个中学生一样宠爱她的白痴。</p><p>她用力捏着他的手，却没有看他。"我不是故意伤害你的，我相信我没有。"她的声音是那么的胆怯而轻柔，他要仔细听才能听懂。"我很高兴你又醒了，当我看到你这个样子......"现在她确实抬起目光，看着他的眼睛。"我知道时机不对，我这么说也帮不了<br/>你，但是......"她的声音几乎是一口气。"我已经爱上你了，Mark。"</p><p>他只好吞吞吐吐，无言以对。她褐色的眼睛湿漉漉地闪着光，然而其中的温情却有力地冲击着他，搅动着他。他必须回写什么。但为什么他现在什么都说不出来呢？</p><p>就在他定下一句 "我也是"，迅速吸了一口气的时候，Lena把手指放到了他的嘴边。</p><p>"现在什么也别说了，Forsti。"一滴眼泪从她眼角滑落。她用手擦了擦脸颊，抽了抽鼻子，短促地笑了一声。"你知道吗，我们认识这么久了，彼此了解的太多了，你的很多地方我都不敢相信我其实很欣赏和喜欢。" 她似乎在思考着什么，但随着眼泪又开始落下，她变得更加严肃了。</p><p>"我和Max分手后，你一直陪着我，总是陪着我，开着玩笑让我开心。"她又笑了，大概是想起来心中的记忆。"你可能不会相信我，这对我来说也很新鲜，但我知道自己的感觉，它们是真实的。"</p><p>她停了下来，揉了揉眼睛。"这对你来说太难了，我很想帮助你，陪着你，站在你身边，支持你。"</p><p>为什么这话听起来像告别？</p><p>"Leni，我没有生你的气...... "他开始说，但她再次挥手打断了他。</p><p>"但我的那个吻暂时毁了一切。我知道Max现在很重要，唯一重要的是他能好起来。如果我留在这里，我就会把一切都搞得一团糟，你就无法休息了。但我想让你知道，我会一直在你身边，如果你需要我，你可以依靠我。但我也想让你知道，我最想让你想象一下，有一天，当你又有了力气，你感觉好了，我和你，Leni和Forsti......我们俩，作为一对夫妻......我们可以一起尝试。因为......我真的爱你，我无法想象没有你的生活。"</p><p>最后一句话是在抽泣中结束的，显然她是费了一些力气，因为她刚刚把一切都毫无保留地倾诉出来了。</p><p>现在她的眼泪又流了下来。她低下眼帘。</p><p>虽然他还不能完全领会她的话，但他觉得自己已经不知所措，被她感动了。他的心在胸口快速跳动着，用力地骑着马飞奔而去，却没有带着他的理智而去，所以他只是喉咙里有个疙瘩，张着嘴看着她的脸，她的脸现在正悲伤地看着他。</p><p>Mark抬起手，放在她的脸颊上，用拇指轻轻抚摸着她细腻的肌肤，擦去她的泪水。</p><p>她立刻将手放在他的手上，将头贴近他的手，让他更强烈地感受到她柔软的肌肤，然后闭上眼睛。她看起来多可爱啊。</p><p>过了一会儿，她又睁开了眼睛，满怀爱意地看着他。"你现在需要休息。" 她把他的手从脸颊上拿开，却紧紧握住。"我会等你的，Forsti，不管你需要多少时间。如果你想要的话。" 她对他轻轻一笑。"请不要忘记我。"</p><p>他知道她现在要走了。这并没什么事。不过，在没有向她展示她的开放心扉透露感情并非毫无原因的情况下，他还是不想放她走。</p><p>于是，他完全坐了起来，再次把手伸向她的脸颊，看着她温暖的棕色眼睛，把她的头拉近他，让她嘴唇的最后几寸距离消失。</p><p>他闭上眼睛，感受到了温柔的压力，注意到她是如何回吻的，他们的嘴唇依偎在一起。虽然这只持续了很短的时间，但却留下了一种奇妙的刺痛感，当他们松开后再对视时，都不得不羞涩地笑了起来。</p><p>然后她站起身来，又对他笑了笑，走向客厅门口，Natalie、Nitti和Hannes正站在那里，拎着购物袋，惊讶地瞪大眼睛看着他们。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johannes视角：</p><p>Lena不想留下来吃晚饭，Natalie帮哥哥在浴室里梳洗，Hannes则换了被子，被子完全被汗水浸透了。</p><p>虽然他很高兴Mark终于退烧了......但为什么他在感觉好一点的时候就亲吻了Lena，他想不通。</p><p>Hannes当然可以问，但他不想显得太多管闲事。而Mark也是主动的，他对此还没有说什么。</p><p>"你不喜欢，我说得对吗？"Nitti已经开始准备汤了，在Lena想和Mark谈谈时，他们已经买好了汤的材料。</p><p>Hannes看了看他。"你指什么？" 他稍后会把湿毯子放进洗衣机里。</p><p>"嗯，这个吻。"他正在切菜，而鸡已经炖了一会儿了。</p><p>Hannes不得不狠狠地吞咽。有那么明显吗？"我就是不明白。上次时他还吓了一大跳。"</p><p>"他们当时也没有说过话。还是有什么其他原因让你如此不喜欢？"Nitti继续背对着他，否则他大概会记录下他脸上迷茫的表情。</p><p>现在Nitti也开始了吗？Hannes有些惊讶。"我只是不想让他感觉不好。"这也是事实，他只是担心。仅此而已！就像一个人的朋友做的事情，在他不舒服的时候。没有更多了！</p><p>"Lena回柏林，也是一种告别。那他为什么要觉得不舒服呢？Mark要在这里住一段时间。" 现在，Nitti终究还是转向了他。"Hannes。我很高兴每一分钟我都不用担心他做不到。但你知道，有他在，这里的事情如何发展，也取决于其他很多依赖他的人的未来。" 他对他笑了笑。"只要是对他有利的事情，我都会支持，不管是Lena还是其他人，我都不在乎。最重要的是对Mark有好处。"</p><p>"现在小心点。"他们听到走廊里Natalie的声音，Hannes向他们跑来。Mark扶着她的肩膀，尽量让自己的身子轻盈，但Nati已经有些摇摆了。在他们倒下前，Hannes迅速从另一边伸手在他的身下扶住，一起把他押到沙发上。</p><p>当他再次坐下来时，Hannes把洗好的衣服拿进了浴室。他明白Nitti会为Mark做任何事，但他说'不管是Lena还是其他人'对他来说都不重要，他暗示了什么？不是对他，不是吗？他可是有一个家庭啊。</p><p>他打开洗衣机，回到客厅。Nati和Nitti在一起，帮他做饭。Mark还坐在他们放下他的地方，用手撑着头，似乎在思考着什么。</p><p>"怎么了？"Hannes决定不对这一切作过多的解读，转向他想帮助的朋友。这个吻其实不关他的事，所以也不用他操心。于是他和Mark一起坐在沙发上，等着他的回应。</p><p>Mark耸了耸肩，抱怨道。"我在想昨天的事，关于埃斯特班，还有声明的事。"他揉了揉自己的脸。"我们可以去看Max吗？"</p><p>Hannes用手轻轻地抚摸着Mark的后背。"你知道现在是什么时间吗？"Mark睡了大半天，以至于他连护理服务都取消了。而且他也没赶上家庭医生的看病。</p><p>"Max的情况没有恶化。"Hannes从Max的母亲那里知道了这一点，那天早上早些时候，他曾与她通了电话。"我们明天再去，好吗？"</p><p>Mark点了点头，似乎还在思考。他为什么不和自己说话？"关于这样的指控......你怎么看？" Hannes尽量不积攒压力。Mark前一天的反应还历历在目。</p><p>"我不知道......你说的对......生活还要继续......我愿意为它负责，是的。但这不是因为工作。我怎么在节目中表演，只要Max......还能开个玩笑......你不能这样做？"Mark看着Hannes，目光中的那份忧伤已经陪伴了他好几天。</p><p>Hannes咬着嘴唇，想了想。"当然可以。"他从侧面给了Mark一个短暂的拥抱。"The Voice Kids不是为了搞笑，而是因为优秀的孩子们想要实现自己的梦想。他们需要你的专业知识，而不是你的幽默。这就是生活节目，你不需要扮演小丑。没有人指望你这样做。再想想你的歌迷，他们花了很多钱来看你，对他们来说，你的音乐就是他们的生命，指导和丰富着他们的生活。还有你的乐队和你的团队......如果你退出，他们会怎么做？他们失去了他们的工作。你有责任，但不只是对Max的情况，还有对所有依赖你的人负责。"</p><p>他接受了之前Nitti的话，觉得正好合适。不过，不知道能不能帮到Mark。</p><p>Mark再次低下头，Hannes感觉到了他身体的轻微颤抖，将Mark压得更紧。后者双手捧在脸前，可能是想用深呼吸来忍住升腾的泪水吧。</p><p>Hannes重重地松了一口气。这些情绪的波动并不容易承受，会伤害到他自己，尤其是因为它们太奇怪了，有些不符合那个他们认识的Mark Forster。</p><p>所以他一直抱着Mark，直到他大概又平静下来，但还是没有看他。</p><p>"陈述的时候，你会跟我一起去吗？"Mark的声音听起来犹豫而安静。</p><p>Hannes只好笑着又捏了他一把。"我当然会来。"他在想什么？他竟然会在这么困难的时刻，丢下他一个人？从来不会。</p><p>"晚饭好了。"Natalie站在餐桌前，向Hannes招手。</p><p>他拍了拍Mark的背。"你要到餐桌上来和我们一起吃。我们特意为你做了养生汤，你不能剥夺我们的陪伴。"</p><p>要完成这样的公开出现，他需要力量，而Hannes会帮助他。于是他把他扶了起来，搀到桌子旁，让他坐在Natalie旁边，Natalie立刻抱住他。"没错。"</p><p>Nitti把大锅放在中间，也坐了下来。"嗯，祝你有个好胃口。"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>